The Beast Of The Cataclysm
by Syareoo
Summary: Naruto after his battle with Madara Uchiha. Now stranded in a new world with new powers. What will Naruto do now? Follow Naruto as he molds the world of High School DxD and slowly but surely create world peace.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beast of the Cataclysm**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Madara had just been revived with the Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu [Outer Path — Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique], and with his newly revived body easily overpowered Hashirama and absorbed his Senjutsu chakra. Madara then mowed through a platoon of shinobi before stopping in front of Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, and Chomei. "I'll be taking you all next…you filthy beasts." Madara announced as the remaining shinobi evacuated the area.

A blind Madara leaned forward before jumping towards the Bijuu.

Gaara who was floating on his sand cloud directly in front of Shukaku's face. Gaara stared in surprise at Madara's approaching form. "Shukaku! Get ready!" Gaara said before extending his hand forming small compacted balls of sand. Shukaku formed the ram hand seal. " **Let's go wild! Fūton: Sasandan** **[Wind Release: Sand Buckshot]!** " Shukaku cried with joy as he released a powerful blast of wind, causing a large amount of compacted sand balls to fly at Madara like a shot from a shotgun.

Madara crossed his arms as he was continuously pelted by hundreds of sand bullets, which pierced his skin causing him to bleed. "Nice jutsu" Madara praised after the Sand Buckshot stopped. "But it lacks the finishing power." Madara said before divebombing.

Gaara clenched his fist as the sand within Madara's body began to restrict his movements. "So, you implanted your sand with this jutsu to stifle movement…" Madara said before Matatabi striked him with her paw sending him backwards. Madara flew into Isobu who is curled into a ball, Madara proceeded to bounce off the ground, as Son Goku jumped into the air before kicking Madara away. Kokuo proceeded to head butt Madara into the air, while Chomei flew above Madara before striking him down to the ground with her horn. Saiken released a large pool of acidic poison which Madara fell into.

"Now, Shukaku!" Gaara ordered.

Shukaku shot his arms forward as they turned into sand, which snake their way through the acidic poison before attacking Madara. The sand quickly took a pyramid like shape as Shukaku's natural curse seal spread across the pyramid. ' _Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin_ _[Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal]!_ ' Gaara thought as he lowered his guard.

" **It's a** **Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin, that uses my sand and curse seal pattern! He'll never take another breath of fresh air again!** " Shukaku declared with a chuckle.

A blue ethereal blade burst through the pyramid, catching Shukaku and Gaara by complete surprise. Madara's humanoid Susanoo dug its way out of the pyramid. The other Bijuu looked on in astonishment and fear as the Susanoo leaped out of the pyramid completely jumping over them and landing far behind them. Floating within the chest of the Susanoo Madara spoke. "I'll be putting collars on you shortly. Not one of you will be able to get away." Madara declared.

"I won't let you!" Naruto roared within Kurama's avatar, with a strike from Kurama's mighty tail he slammed the Susanoo into the ground. " **No one here is going to wag his or her tail for you!** " Kurama growled.

" **Sorry we're late! We were moving the injured.** " Gyuki spoke to his sister Matatabi.

Matatabi replied immediately. " **Don't worry! There won't be any more wounded… We're ending this now!** "

" **Stack tails!** " Kurama ordered.

" **Right!** " All the Bijuu replied as they too struck Madara's broken Susanoo with their tails shaking the ground and causing a large explosion of dust and debris.

" **You were close, damn raccoon!** " Kurama taunted.

" **Quick ordering us around, you dumb fox!** " Shukaku retorted.

' _But this should…_ ' Naruto thought as one of Madara's arms fell out of the cloud of dust, while Madara jumped out landing far away from the Bijuu.

" **Persistent bastard!** " Son Goku grumbled in annoyance.

" **But he's already taken a beating.** " Matatabi thought aloud.

"All right! One more blast!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah, let's go, Naruto!" Gaara sheared his friend's enthusiasm.

Madara had just received the second most brutal beating of his life; the nine Bijuu's literally just crushed him. And to top it all off his arm was severed at mid-bicep, and he had multiple marble size puncture wounds all over his body. A white humanoid figure with green hair and yellow eyes emerged from the ground beside Madara.

"Sorry I'm late, Madara-sama." Zetsu spoke calmly to Madara. "You're finally here. Do you have it with you?" Madara asked.

"Of course." Zetsu replied as Madara severed his arm at mid-bicep level, before sticking the prosthetic white arm onto his bleeding stump that used to be an arm. Madara flexed his new arm a few times before implanting his eye.

Madara opened his eyes to reveal a light purple sclera's with a ripple pattern spread across the entire eyeball. Madara gave a sickening grin as he cried tears of blood. "This should make things a little bit fun." Madara declared before grunting in pain and staring at the puncture wounds in his arm. Madara reached down before licking the blood from one of his puncture wounds.

"The taste of this blood... this pain! This is my body." Madara said calmly before he began to laugh in an insane manner which even frightened the Bijuu's. ' _Finally,... I can fully savor battle again!_ ' Madara thought before he calmed down. Madara glared towards the Bijuu as he smeared blood across the palm of his new prosthetic hand.

Kurama was now on full alert, as Naruto took notice. ' _What's wrong, Kurama?_ ' Kurama snarled. " **His blood... It's bringing back some really bad memories.** " Kurama replied. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Blood..." Naruto muttered to himself.

" **That repulsive blood he used to summon me long ago.** "

Shukaku snorted in amusement. " **Don't get scared and stick your tails in between your legs, you dumb Fox!** "

" **I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you; he's not your average human.** "

" **Hmm... This isn't like you! It's rubbing me the wrong way!** " Shukaku answered back feeling a little uncomfortable.

Madara slapped his hand to the ground as a spider web design of kanji spread across the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu [Summoning Technique]!"

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Obito's body began to tremble as the Gedo Mazo was ripped from his body. "Obito!" Kakashi spoke in a concern tone of voice. The giant statue leaned forward slamming its humongous hands into the ground.

"He's gonna fight us using that? Kakashi, can you, do it?!" Minato asked/ordered.

"Yes, somehow I'll have to." Kakashi replied before channeling chakra to his Sharingan. "Kamui!"

The space around the Gedo Mazo began to distort before it vanished in a cloud of smoke. Leaving behind a single severed arm of the gigantic statue. "Did it work?" Minato asked his last loyal student.

Kakashi was panting. "I think... It was a failure."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Madara had successfully summoned the Gedo Mazo, as everyone took notice of the gigantic statue especially the Bijuu, Naruto, and Gaara.

"The right arm was wrenched off. Seems like there's someone left with good eyes on the other side. Well, it's not much of an impediment. And now, I've got a cage for them." Madara spoke in an uncaring tone.

Madara then turned his sights towards the Bijuu. "Now all I have to do is shove them in there."

" **Can a fake Rinnegan from an Edo-Tensei really summon that thing?** " Son Goku thought aloud.

" **He's wounded and bleeding. In other words, he's not an Edo-Tensei anymore. He possesses a real Rinnegan.** " Matatabi replied.

" **How did he come back to life?** " Chomei groaned in annoyance.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what happened. "Don't tell me...he made Obito use the Rinne Tensei..." He spoke in a tone full of surprise and horror.

Madara's wounds began to heal due to both Hashirama's cells and Senjutsu now implanted in his body. Madara quickly jumped up on top of the statue's head before whispering out. "Rinbo: Hengoku [Limbo: Border Jail]." As the nine Bijuu's all felt an invisible force hit them in the face.

" **AAAAGH!** "

" **Uuugh!** "

" **Kakak!** "

" **Hohoagh!** "

" **Kaaah!** "

" **Waach!** "

" **Raagh!** "

" **Yyyagh!** "

" **Uggh!** "

Shukaku through Kurama all cried out in pain, as they were sent hurling away. Madara then performed the snake hand seal. "That ought to have tamed you a bit. Now I can put on your collars!" Madara declared, as the Gedo Mazo's mouth opened as it spewed out nine purple chakra chains.

The nine chains made their way towards the nine Bijuu's before quickly wrapping around their necks tightly. ' _Right If I stop this Kurama Mode...!_ ' Madara just smirked at Naruto trying his best to save Kurama.

"It's useless. I've grabbed them, and I won't let go." Madara chuckled darkly.

"It doesn't work." Naruto said. ' _Kurama won't go back inside of me_.' Naruto roared in thought.

Gaara attempted to save Shukaku but was knocked out of the way by Madara's Susanoo Lance. And with the young Kazekage out-of-the-way Madara was free to extract the Hachibi and Kyuubi with no more further distractions.

" **Listen Kazekage brat, you need to get Naruto to Minato. He has my Yin half, if you can transfer my Yin half into Naruto, he will survive. Did you get that Gaara.** " Kurama asked the red haired Kazekage.

"Kurama!" Naruto yelled out as the Kyuubi was being forcefully ripped out of the blonde's body. Naruto recoiled backwards and began to fall from a height of thirty-nine meters, feeling the effects of losing his Bijuu.

' _A jinchuuriki without their Bijuu will undoubtedly die. I can't let it end this way! Whenever have I ever given up? I'll never give up I never give an! Not until I become Hokage! I won't stop fighting I CHOOSE TO FIGHT BACK! EVERYONE IS RELYING ON ME!_ ' Naruto mentally retorted to himself as he gritted his teeth and anger.

Unfortunately for Naruto there wasn't much he could do at this moment, his body was getting weaker by the second his mind was beginning to shut down. And unlike his mother who was a full-blooded Uzumaki and was able to survive the extraction of Kurama, for a little while at least. Naruto was only half and was already feeling the effects of death claiming him.

Madara stared on impassively at Naruto's body as it fell from a great height, all his plans should now proceed smoothly with that problem child out of the way. If he would've been the same ages Naruto Madara would've been defeated for sure, but he was a seasoned veteran and someone like Naruto would have no chance of defeating him.

A disturbing grin spread across Madara's face now that all the Bijuu and the chakra construct of the Kyuubi were in his chains. Everything was going smoothly for Madara, until he was attacked from behind. Bringing up his Susanoo rib cage to block the attacker, who was none other than the man who claimed his brother's life. Tobirama Senju, how Madara hated this man with every fiber of his being. Quickly conjuring up his limbo shadow and knocking Tobirama away like a ragdoll.

Madara, unfortunately, did not notice the strange seal on Tobirama's back, it was Minato's Hiraishin seal. And in a flash Minato appeared directly behind Madara and slamming his Rasengan directly into Madara's back sending him hurling forward. Madara gritted his teeth and anger, why couldn't he detect Minato even after stealing Hashirama Senjutsu chakra. This turn of events broke his concentration freeing the Bijuu's from the Mazō no Kusari [Outer Path Chains].

Minato jumped off the Gedo Mazo's head and quickly making his way over to his son. Quickly placing his hand on the seal on his chest, Minato transferred the Yin portion of Kurama into his son. The Yang portion of Kurama made his way over to the father and son duo. " **Minato this is your only chance you have to seal me back in your son as well! It's the only way he'll be able to defeat Madara he needs my full power!** "

Minato simply stared at the large orange Fox before nodding, before making a one-handed Tiger seal. "Seal!" Minato spoke as the Yang portion of Kurama disappeared into Naruto. Almost instantly, Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up. Quickly looking around he saw his father sitting next to him.

"Tou-san? What happened to Kurama!?"

"It's okay Naruto, he's back inside you, as both halves have become one. I'm proud of you my son, I'll be sure to tell Kushina everything that you've accomplished. But I'm pretty sure she already knows she's been watching over you this whole time. And for what it's worth I'm sorry that you had to grow up alone Naruto. Goodbye, my son I will always love you no matter what." Minato spoke in a cheerful tone as his body disintegrated, allowing his spirit to finally be reunited with his wife in the pure land.

"I will Tou-san... Dattebayo!" Naruto replied as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. Naruto now stood tall and proud once more, his blue eyes were now filled with determination. Naruto gained orange pigmentation around his eyes, as his one cerulean blue irises changed yellow with horizontal brick pupils.

Naruto then looked towards Madara who is now pushing himself off the ground, the ghost of the Uchiha was now glaring daggers at Naruto. Naruto happily returned the favor giving Madara a glare of his own before his body was engulfed by golden chakra once more. Although this time, it was different than before, Naruto now had the complete Kurama Chakra Mode. He had both portions of Kurama and finally reunited into one, Naruto's body was completely cloaked in golden chakra with six magatama markings around his neck, the whisker-like markings on his face became thicker, Naruto had black lines traveling down his arms and legs. Naruto's bangs also stood up similar to horns, his eyes were yellow, his pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad pupils.

Naruto was ready to take down Madara permanently, even if it meant he would die he was still gonna go down fighting. Naruto turned his head to the other eight Bijuu's, and with a kind smile. "You eight get out of here you're free now, I don't want you getting caught again. Because as powerful as he is it would take him quite a while to hunt each one of you down."

Son Goku's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. " **What are you talking about gaki! Hohoho! We're not leaving you to deal with this monster, by yourself! Hohoho!** " The large red furred monkey howled out.

Matatabi nodded. " **Son Goku, is correct Naruto-kun. We can't just let you deal with Madara on your own. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you were killed because we weren't here to help you.** " Matatabi spoke in a slightly saddened tone.

" **There's no way I'm letting that Fox out do me again! Like it or not Gaki, where helping you!** " Shukaku cried out.

" **I'm with Matatabi on this one Naruto, me and B wouldn't be able to forgive ourselves if you died. It wouldn't feel right, remember what Itachi told you. You can't do everything on your own.** " Gyuki spoke in a lecturing tone.

" **Their right Naruto you can't do this on your own, Madara's Perfect Susanoo was equal in strength to me. And it's the same size as me as well, even with Senjutsu enhancing my power it wouldn't be enough to take him down. Accept their help Naruto except the help of my siblings, and together we will crush this Uchiha shit stain.** " Kurama roared at Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled, how could he have been so stupid to believe he could do this on his own. "Thank you everyone it means a lot to me to know that you all care so much about me. Yes, let's take Madara down together, and bring peace to this godforsaken world!" Naruto roared, as the nine Bijuu cheered.

"Hn. Go ahead filled those filthy beasts full of false hopes, it will make it that much sweeter to watch the despair on their faces, as they are consumed one by one by the Mazo," Madara spoke in an emotionless tone, as his single Rinnegan eye pulsed with power.

" **Naruto, we need to destroy that eye first, whatever technique he used before to knock us away, is obviously an ability that only another Rinnegan user can counter. Be careful Naruto, because if I'm correct it's going to be nearly impossible to stop him.** " Kurama spoke in a grim tone, while Naruto simply grinned. ' _Don't worry Kurama I'm unpredictable remember, so let's show this Uchiha who he is messing with_ _!_ ' Naruto replied to Kurama who simply grinned in response.

Without warning, Naruto kicked off causing the ground to explode as he literally flew across the ground towards Madara. In response, Madara rose his arm in a defensive posture, although grunting in slight pain as Naruto's fist landed directly into his forearm. Madara then countered with a kick straight at Naruto's head Naruto blocked the kick with his other hand.

Madara then gripped Naruto's rest before flipping himself over Naruto and throwing the blonde. Madara then turned to his side as he saw the other beasts heading straight towards him, smirking Madara whispered. "Rinbo: Hengoku." As the eight Bijuu's all felt a familiar invisible force hit them in the face.

" **Not again!** "

" **Uuugh!** "

" **Kakak!** "

" **Hohoagh!** "

" **Kaaah!** "

" **Waach!** "

" **Raagh!** "

" **Yyyagh!** "

Shukaku through Gyuki all cried out in pain, as they were sent hurling away. Madara wasn't concerned with them, he could easily overpower them at any moment and suck them back into the Gedo Mazo. Naruto was the real problem, although this Sasuke Uchiha he heard about, could possibly become a problem in the future.

And sure enough, Madara heard a familiar high-pitched shrill noise, turning he saw a familiar chakra shuriken approaching him at a frightening speed. However, Madara simply raised his hand preparing to absorb the technique, only for it to disappear in a cloud of smoke revealing Naruto in all his glory. Madara's single eye widened in surprise, before Naruto coldcocked him directly in the face.

The punch was strong enough to send Madara sailing across the ground before he was able to compose himself and landed on the ground gracefully. Madara looked up as he saw Naruto running directly at him with a Bijuu/Senjutsu enhanced Rasengan. Madara narrowed his eyes as he manifested his dark blue Susanoo ribs, which were shattered the moment the Rasengan made impact.

Naruto then noticed Madara had a grin on his face, it wasn't happy, it was a bloodthirsty grin. "Hahahahahaaa! Oh yes, you're far stronger now. Your possibly even stronger than Hashirama, but that may be pushing a bit far Naruto Uzumaki. Now, shall we dance before you die." Madara spoke in a very cheerful tone.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this, he was completely caught off guard he wasn't expecting Madara to say something like that. Unfortunately, due to his shock it left him wide open for Madara to kick him in the side of the head sending him tumbling across the landscape. Naruto quickly catching himself, looked up in time to see Madara rushing towards him with a psychotic look on his face.

Naruto then disappeared in a golden flash, before appearing directly in front of Madara with another Rasengan. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to see the blond's insane speed or movement, but Madara wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination, he had the Rinnegan and the highest echelon of the Sharingan.

Madara dodges the oncoming spiraling sphere of death and immediately retaliated with a lightning-fast punch that made Naruto go flying back. However, 'Naruto' dispersed in a cloud of smoke after taking the solid hit, revealing that it was a clone.

' _When did he make a clone? I didn't notice it with my Rinnegan_ _!_ ' Madara thought to himself, although he had experience and techniques' under his belt, he would now have to act cautiously. However, the strongest Uchiha received no respite. A fully formed Rasenshuriken was approaching from behind at frightening pace. Madara felt a small bit of disappointment, Naruto was still acting quite predictable, so his victory wouldn't be too difficult. And here he thought he may have found a challenge that would equal or surpass Hashirama.

Madara simply turned around and moving his hand towards the deadly chakra shuriken. And once more, the deadly attack suddenly dispersed into smoke, revealing a smirking clone with another Rasenshuriken at the ready. Madara's eye widened in surprise, before a smirk appeared on his face perhaps he was wrong about Naruto. But he can praise the blonde later once he was dead, moving his hand in a position that Naruto knew too well. "Shinra Tensei!" The clone flew backwards, dispelling in a cloud of smoke.

Madara still with a smirk on his face, was somewhat proud of Naruto, if he would've acted a little bit slower than attack may have hit him. Especially at that speed, that ridiculous speed that was even faster than the Raikage with his Lightning Armor activated. Although the attack would've hit, it was a very small possibility that the legendary Uchiha would have survived.

However, Madara had no time to simply sit around and think, another Kurama Chakra Mode clone suddenly appeared behind Madara, his body glowing an even brighter gold. There was another Rasenshuriken in his hands. Madara could see the amount of chakra placed into the ability and how deadly the technique truly was with his Rinnegan, for Kami's sake, even without his eyes, he could feel the ridiculous amount of chakra placed into the ability. There was no way he would let himself get hit by that technique.

Naruto grinned. "Your five seconds are up, so take this and go back to hell where you belong!" Naruto yelled out as he threw the gigantic spiraling shuriken sphere.

' _That should have finished it_ _!_ ' Naruto declared internally, only for his eyes to widen in disbelief. This time, Madara succeeded in absorbing the technique. What the hell! How could his eyes be that ridiculous! There should be some type of limit to how much chakra he can absorb! The blond complained, seriously, the Rinnegan was stupidly overpowered.

"What happened Naruto, you really had me going for quite a while. You stop the clones and attempted to attack me with an actual chakra technique, how disappointing. I thought you knew that these eyes can absorb chakra, to be more specific an infinite amount of chakra to be exact." Madara spoke in a disappointed tone.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration how is he supposed to defeat Madara, even with one Rinnegan, the man was overpowered as shit. "Looks like you could use some help Dobe." A voice called from above. Naruto looked up as he saw dissenting towards the ground, as he dispelled his Hawks summoning. Madara narrowed his single eye. ' _This could prove to be a problem_ _?_ ' Madara thought to himself.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto. "Naruto you want to try that collaboration one more time. The Armored Fox collaboration, it's our best bet on defeating him." Sasuke advised as his eyes pulsed with power.

Naruto nodded as he increased his power output, his golden chakra took the shape of Kurama in all his glory. Sasuke followed suit by manifesting his Susanoo over Kurama's avatar, manifesting a sword in each hand, as well as manifesting a pair of wings on its back. The duo glared down at the ghost of the Uchiha.

Madara smirked as he began to chuckle. "Well well well, this is certainly a surprise. Copying what I did so long ago during my battle with Hashirama. I'm honestly impressed, now let's see if you can handle this my Perfect Susanoo." Madara spoke in a cheerful tone. As a geyser of dark blue energy erupted from Madara's body, taking the shape of a hundred-meter tall ethereal samurai warrior, with the second pair of arms holstered to the back of its shoulders.

The armored Kurama was equal in size to Madara Susanoo, and without warning the two behemoths clashed with each other. Slamming their ethereal katanas together sending sparks and shockwaves across the battlefield.

Madara sent a horizontal strike which Kurama jumped over it, unfortunately, it's the mountains in the background. The ethereal fox opened its massive jaws, as he gathered both positive red chakra and negative blue chakra forming a massive purple sphere of chaotic chakra. Madara narrowed his eye, before widened as he saw the Susanoo armored Kyuubi shoving both ethereal katanas through the sphere forming an X. "Amaterasu!" Sasuke roared as he cloaked the deadly sphere in the eternal black flames of Amaterasu.

Right on cue, they fired the massive sphere of chaotic chakra, at Madara. Unfortunately for Madara, his Susanoo had no wings he couldn't just fly away like Sasuke and Naruto did. He simply got into a defensive position and hoped for the best, as he was using his Perfect Susanoo he could no longer use his Rinnegan techniques. The X-shaped Bijuudama contacted Madara causing an explosion of epic proportions.

When the smoke and dust had cleared, Madara was standing, but obviously with some difficulty. Instead of succumbing to the torturous pain, the man began to yell with exertion as his Perfect Susanoo appeared over him, standing equal ground with Naruto and Sasuke once more. Naruto just shook his head, his smirk still in place, while Sasuke simply sported an emotionless look.

Madara then felt something wrong he felt an immense amount of pain radiating through his body. His chakra coils they were damaged badly, what had Naruto done to that Bijuudama? "What have you done?" He said in an ice-cold tone, but even the members of team seven could see the cracks starting to become apparent. The shinobi in front of his was going insane from rage now that his grand plans seemed to be at an end.

"Well Madara it was quite simple I infused that Bijuudama, with not only my Senjutsu but also my Wind Release as well. You see my wind chakra has a poisonous effect on, whoever is unfortunate enough to get hit by it. In simple terms, it attacks your body at the cellular level destroying your chakra network permanently." Naruto spoke in a dangerous tone.

With that said Naruto and Sasuke released their, Armored Kurama Susanoo collaboration. Madara with very little chakra to his disposal thanks to Naruto and Sasuke's collaboration glared at the two, young shinobi standing before him.

"Sasuke I want you to go to Kakashi-sensei, and make sure you destroy Madara's other eye. And I'll meet you over there once I'm done over here." Naruto asked. Sasuke simply glared at Naruto but nodded as he jumped off in the direction of Obito and the others.

Naruto walked towards Madara, pulling out a kunai he was ready to finish off the legendary Uchiha. Naruto hated killing but, someone like Madara needed to be ended permanently. "As much as it pains me to take the life of another living being, I have no choice but to kill you, Madara, you're too much of a threat. May you find peace in the afterlife." Naruto spoke in a calm cool tone. " **Enough just kill that bastard already Naruto. The sooner you kill him, the sooner we can go home.** " Kurama advised while Naruto nodded.

"I see... So this is it huh... This is how the great Madara... Will die to a child nonetheless... How humiliating, but this will be my final action... Before I leave this world forever," Madara grunted from his position on the floor, already knowing he was going to die anyways even if Naruto didn't kill him. Naruto suddenly felt the chakra in the vulnerable shinobi increase to heightened measures.

' _How can this be I thought a destroy his chakra network, what is he doing!?_ ' Naruto thought to himself in confusion, Kurama, unlike his container, already knew what the insane man was doing.

" **Naruto get out of the way!** " Kurama warned Naruto who tried to respond but it was too late. Madara's Rinnegan pulsed with power as it opened a dark blue portal, Naruto's body was sucked up by the Uchiha's last Jutsu. Madara, seeing the blond's body slowly swirling into a portal that he created, closed his eye.

"If I will die, then the shinobis will never have their hero back," Madara stated with a final smirk before dying. The only sign that the man had gone to the next life was that Naruto could not feel Madara's chakra any longer, which was a relief. His friends would finally be able to live, and his purpose in life seemed complete.

As his final action in this world, Naruto slowly scrawled out a last message onto a sealing paper and dropped it on the ground wrapped around a kunai. Right when the kunai hit the dirt, Naruto disappeared.

Hinata, who had seen everything occur, rushed from her position and sprinted to where Naruto last stood. Despite the pain of overexertion and chakra exhaustion taking over her body, she continued to run. When she reached the scarred battlefield, she ignored the deceased enemy and went straight for the paper and kunai. On it were scrawled two barely legible words in Naruto's handwriting that would make all that were close to the blond cry from the loss of a precious person.

"Goodbye, everyone."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto groaned opening his eyes, he found himself in an endless void, where in every direction, there is a mix of iridescent colors. Naruto tried desperately to stay awake, but he couldn't, it seems exhaustion had finally kicked in. Fighting for nearly two days straight, having a Bijuu extracted from you, re-sealing the same Bijuu, and getting sent through a dimensional portal takes a lot out of you. Naruto could hear the voice of Kurama trying to contact him, but Naruto was too tired to answer back, his eyes were getting heavy. And the last thing Naruto saw was a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his snout and has two sets of wings. The behemoth of a creature was making its way towards him before everything went dark.

The large Western Dragon merely glanced at the unconscious blonde before gently cradling him in his large clawed hand. " **Hmmm… An interesting one you are. Yes, you have much potential in you, perhaps you'll be the one to unite the world.** " The massive reptile thought to himself before placing Naruto on top of his head.

" **I know you're their Fox you can speak to me freely.** "

Kurama recoiled in shock. " **You can hear me even inside the Kit's mind?** " Kurama replied in surprise as the dragon chuckled in amusement. " **Yes, I can. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Great Red; Dragon of Dreams, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, or simple old DxD.** " Great Red introduced himself to Kurama.

Kurama was floored. " **I didn't think dragons existed? But nonetheless my name is Kurama strongest of the nine Bijuu.** " Great Red nodded.

" **I have plans for your host Kurama, nothing dangerous, just a second chance at life. I'll let him keep all of his abilities along with you, plus a few new abilities and maybe a few more roommates to keep you company.** " The dragon chuckled as Kurama's eyes widened before he grumbled.

" **Wait what do you mean by roommates! I do not want to share my space with anyone!** " Kurama roared in anger. Great Red simply ignored Kurama's retort. " **Now listen here Fox. And listen well. While you are close to Heavenly Dragon class, your power is not absolute in the world I am sending you in your host to. In fact, I can erase you along with your siblings with a mere thought.** " Great Red replied while he flew through the endless void of the dimensional gap.

Hearing this caused Kurama to gasp. " **I got your attention now I plan on giving your host Albion and Ddraig the two Heavenly Dragons. Because with their power and yours your host Naruto Uzumaki will become something great I can feel it.** " Great Red chuckled as he cut the link in between him and Kurama. ' _ **Now all I have to do is find a suitable mother for Naruto. And I know just the Dragoness to talk to.**_ ' Great Red thought with glee.

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kurama glared at the endless void of his host's Mindscape. " **Why do I always get pulled into the annoying situations.** " Kurama growled before stomping around as he lay down in front of his Jinchūriki hosts' unconscious subconscious. " **I can only hope you're prepared for what this big Dragon has planned for you Naruto. Because I have a feeling your life is going to get a lot more hectic than usual.** " Kurama thought aloud before closing his eyes.

' _ **I might as well enjoy the silence while it lasts. Before Albion and Ddraig arrive.**_ ' Kurama thought to himself as he drifted off into a blissful slumber. Not even ten seconds later, a pair of bright orbs appeared in front of the sleeping Kurama and the unconscious Naruto. One was blood red, while the other one was bluish white. Two Western Dragon's appeared, and both were unconscious, as if they were in a deep sleep. The first was a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and has red and golden spikes throughout its body. The second was a large white Western Dragon, with two gold horns.

* * *

 **The End**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting any chapters in quite a while. And I really have no excuse for it other than pure laziness and work. And to be honest this is a story I should have never dropped in the first place it had such potential and I had the screw it up. So that's why I'm going to pick up the remains of the story and hopefully create something beautiful. And I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be done. But nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beast of the Cataclysm**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a warm night in the thick creepy familiar forest, which was deep in Devils territory with in the underworld. The moon was almost full, meaning that soon Devils of all kinds would come to the forest to find familiars. However, there was a thick mist forming on the forest floor making it difficult to see or navigate through the forest.

The sound of humming could be heard from a large cave which was located in the North East corner of the forest. And at closer inspection of the floor of the cave one would notice cracks filled with what seemed to be streaming water and beautiful blue sapphires. And all one would need to do was follow the noise of running water, not like in a bathtub but more of a stream. Which would lead to an open area that seemed to be a large pool of waist deep steaming water.

Leaning against the edge of the large pool of water was a woman who was completely naked as the day she was born. She appeared as an extremely beautiful young woman, with long slightly curly pale blue hair. She had a beautiful angled face, beautiful eyes that were a dark shade of violet, and her lips were cerulean blue. Her skin was bronze, her breasts were large, firm, and perky, with dark pink nipples.

This was the strongest of the Godai Ryūō [Five Great Dragon Kings], Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon. And she was currently batheing, as she continued to hum a light tune. However, she was brought out of her blissful state, as an immensely powerful presence made itself known. Tiamat's eyes sharpened as she knew this presents all too well it was the Apocalyptic Dragon Great Red. " **Calm yourself Chaos Karma Dragon, I am here to merely to speak with you.** "

Tiamat focused her sights on the entrance to the Hot Springs, as a miniature version of the Great Red lazily hovered in front of her. "Sekiryuu-shintei-sama? Why have you come here?" The blunette asked obviously confused.

Great Red simply smirked. " **I have a plan which involves you. Now I must ask you to please listen to me because your answer will decide the fate of this world.** " This caught Tiamat by surprise as her eyes widened in surprise. What? The fate of the world would be decided by her answer? Just what could the Sekiryuu-shintei have in mind, that could be so crucial that could ultimately result in salvation or the destruction of the world?

" **I have seen the future of this world, and it will ultimately lead to this world's destruction. Two people in particular; Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Son of the Morning Star himself and the Beginning Mother of All Devils and Hades the Greek God of the Dead who is a member of the Top Ten. These two will cause the end of the world as we know it, therefore I have come up with a countermeasure.** " The Dragon of Dreams declared.

"Why come to me why not go to the faction leaders in tell them about this?" Tiamat asked confused as to why the most powerful being in existence would come to her? Great Red shook his head. " **That would do little good, sense the actions of Rizevim are what pushed Hades into doing the unspeakable. Using Lilith's body to create an army of Super Devil's to destroy the world or at least all Devils and Fallen Angels.** " Great red replied without giving way too much.

Tiamat was at a loss for words. " **Therefore, I have chosen you to mother this child I have found in the dimensional gap. He holds great potential to surpass possibly even Shiva, he also holds a great deal of power already. But to ensure that he has the power to lead this world to a brighter future I have gifted him with Albion and Ddraig. I have melded the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing into one creating a new Longinus Sacred Gear that even surpasses the True Longinus in power.** "

Tiamat's eyes narrowed at hearing the name of Ddraig. "I refuse." Great Red narrowed his golden eyes unleashing a torrent of killer intent causing Tiamat to gasp for air. " **You refuse just because of a little grudge you have against him? That's foolish you would merely let the world fall to ruin for such a petty reason. I will return your treasures in exchange you raise this boy, and you will raise Naruto Uzumaki properly. I have seen this boy's memories and he never grew up with a mother nor a father.** " Great Red told the strongest Dragon King.

Tiamat was finally able to breathe normally after the Apocalypse Dragon withdrew his killer intent. "Why me? Why would you choose me, wouldn't Ophis be a better choice?" Tiamat offered as Great Red snorted. " **As if I would let that snake anywhere near Naruto, she would manipulate the boy and turn him into an emotionless weapon to use against me. And the moment she's done with him she would cast him aside as if he was nothing more than a used candy wrapper. Plus, there is another reason why I chose you Chaos Karma Dragon, you have the backing of the current Beelzebub. And people wouldn't even question anything about his existence, most people would believe he was a love child in between you and Ajuka Beelzebub.** " Great Red offered.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a mother, but I could never find a suitable mate." Tiamat thought aloud, in truth she wanted to experience everything that motherhood could offer, that includes giving birth to her hatchling or hatchlings. Hearing this Great Red smirked. " **I can help you with that.** " This caught Tiamat's attention as Great Red opened his small clawed hand revealing a thick condensed orb of ghostly blue flames.

" **This here is Naruto Uzumaki, I have converted his body into this sphere for easier travel. Now I could implant this in your womb, and you would give birth to him the same way you would give birth to any normal hatchling. Of course, once he's implanted into you he will be born as your son. And I believe motherhood would be something that would benefit both of you.** " Great Red said as he chuckled when he witnessed a twinkle in Tiamat's eyes.

Tiamat reached out her hand to touch the orb only for it to disappear as she pouted. " **You still haven't given me your answer Tiamat; will you raise Naruto and ensure the salvation of this world. Or will you reject him and cause the ultimate destruction of this world.** " Great Red asked patiently waiting for Tiamat's answer.

Tiamat sat there and the Hot Spring water, she seemed deep in thought. ' _I have a chance to have a son, a real son. But he's going to be the host of both Albion and Ddraig, I don't mind Albion that much it's just Ddraig. He never returned my treasures and now they're spread across the globe being used by different factions. But Sekiryuu-shintei-sama said he would return my treasures if I raised Naruto as my own. It is a win-win situation for both of us I guess, I get my treasures back and I get a son my own hatchling, while Great Red prevents the destruction of the world._ ' Tiamat thought as a small motherly smile graced her lips.

Great Red smirked at the Chaos Karma Dragon. ' _ **I honestly didn't think she'd be this easy to persuade, but if all I have to do to get her to raise Naruto is return her treasures. Then that's a small price to pay for the salvation of this world. I mean really does anyone really understand how difficult my job is! Ophis is too stupid to realize what the dimensional gap truly is, it's not only a giant void but essentially, it's a giant gate way that people can use to travel to other universes or dimensions. She wouldn't even attempt to stop people from traveling across different dimensions. And there are many beings out there that can easily annihilate me with a mere thought that's truly frightening.**_ ' Great Red thought to himself, remembering a hairless purple humanoid cat; Beerus the God of Destruction. The large red Western Dragon shivered, at the mere thought of a true God of Destruction one that made Shiva look like a single celled organism in comparison.

Tiamat had a gentle smile as she was thinking of all the things she can do with and teach Naruto. ' _Oh, I'll be the best mother anyone could ever ask for._ ' She thought as she looked at the True Dragon before her. "Sekiryuu-shintei-sama!" Tiamat said gaining Great Red's attention. "I wish to be the mother of Naruto Uzumaki, I will raise him to be a proud strong Dragon. And I will ensure the salvation of this world." Tiamat gave her answer to the Sekiryuu-shintei who smirked in return.

" **Very well it shall be done.** " Great Red said as the small blue orb flew towards Tiamat, as it contacted her stomach. Tiamat blinked once twice three times before the orb seem to phase through her, before she released a small moan as she felt life beginning to form in her womb. Donning blush on her cheeks as she looked up at DxD, who smirked at her. " **I expect great things from you Tiamat, you raise him properly and I will return your treasures. But from the looks of it I'll have nothing to worry about.** " Great Red said before opening a tear in space-time and returning to the dimensional gap.

Tiamat stared at the space where Great Red once had occupied, before turning her attention to her now slightly swollen belly. A small smile graced her lips, as she rubbed her stomach gently. ' _I look forward to finally meeting you Naruto-chan~._ ' Tiamat thought before she leaned back as she began to hum a different tune.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Kurama grumbled from within Naruto's Mindscape, opening a single eye as he saw two large Western Dragon's laying in front of him, one was red the other one was white. Another thing Naruto's Mindscape no longer resembled an empty void with ankle-deep water, but a luxurious throne room. Naruto's subconscious was still unconscious but he was now hunched forward in a throne chair.

Kurama grumbled as he began to stretch before he began to wander around the new Mindscape. ' _ **Hmmm… This is certainly new, definitely a lot better than that sewer I was in before.**_ ' Kurama thought as he walked past Albion and Ddraig ignoring them for the time being, he also didn't want to disturb Naruto either. Something caught Kurama's eye as he glanced over towards what looked to be a bookshelf full of scrolls.

" **Well this is certainly interesting?** " Kurama said raising an eyebrow, as he began to scan the scrolls and are. ' _ **So, all these scrolls, our abilities that the Kit had learned throughout his life in the elemental nations? Well that's certainly is helpful.**_ ' Kurama thought as he began to read through their names. ' _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Futon [Wind Release], Senjutsu…**_ ' Kurama frowned, a lot of the scrolls were blanks and only several of them had information in them.

" **It makes me wonder how the Kit made it this far with just these basic techniques? Well Futon and Senjutsu are the two most recent ones.** " Kurama muttered before turning his attention to the large throne room doors as a smirk appeared on his face. Making his way over to the doors and pushing them open Kurama's once somewhat enthusiastic expression changed to a deadpanned one. Outside of the throne room was Naruto's original Mindscape, the endless void with ankle-deep water. ' _ **Why am I not surprised?**_ ' Kurama grumbled in thought as he turned his attention to a large pillow in the corner of the throne room. Kurama gained a fanged grin. ' _ **I call dibs!**_ ' Kurama declared mentally as he promptly fell over on the pillow and released a relaxed sigh. Kurama once again fell into a deep slumber only this time for much longer than a few hours.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Tiamat was standing in front of Ajuka Beelzebub's home, but everyone else called it his lair. Literally Ajuka lived in an average American style house, it was a single-story house which didn't seem impressive compared to all the mansion's possessed by every other devil in the underworld. However, there was a massive laboratory built underneath the house where Ajuka spent most of his time in. ' _I wonder how Ajuka will take the news of me being pregnant?_ ' Tiamat thought with a slight giggle.

One would believe that the current Yondai Maōu [Four Great Satans]; Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan, and Sirzechs Lucifer. Were just as cruel and twisted as the original four Maōu, but that couldn't be any further from the truth. In fact, the four current Maōu have not really shown that much interest in their position's as Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus.

Sirzechs due to his laid-back nature and being a siscon, has occasionally neglected his duties as Lucifer. However, Sirzechs takes his job seriously when it comes to Domestic Affairs and ensuring the safety and longevity of Devils everywhere. Ajuka has out right neglected his duties as Beelzebub, as he prefers to pursue his hobby of inventing. Although when push comes to shove Ajuka will fulfill his role as Beelzebub, when it comes to dealing with the Old Satan Faction and protecting the Underworld. Serafall due to her childlike nature she spends most of her time cosplaying, rather than filling out paperwork in her office. Although she has been present during several important events that required Foreign Affairs such as; creating a temporary peace and truce with Heaven and Grigori after the events of the Great War. And finally, Falbium who is the laziest person in the underworld, and stated on several occasions "working means losing." Therefore, the underworld's military has gotten lazy over the last couple of centuries.

Though many would not admit it, but the other mythologies in the world preferred the new Yondai Maōu over the old. Unfortunately, the direct descendents of the original Yondai Maōu did not take too kindly to this as this sparked a civil war in between the devil kind. But with Sirzechs and Ajuka both being Super Devil's with power that even exceeded the Heavenly Dragons in their prime, it's no wonder the Anti Satan Faction defeated the Old Satan Faction.

Tiamat shook her head clearing her mind of any unnecessary thoughts as she proceeded to open the door to Ajuka's home, or Cave as Sirzechs and Serafall called it. Tiamat sneered in disgust at seeing papers littering not only the floor but every bookshelf and table insight. ' _It's a wonder how he survived this long on his own. It's no wonder his parents kicked him out?_ ' The bluenette thought to herself as she made her way over to an elevator.

Sighing Tiamat placed her finger against the down button on the elevator, however doing so activated an alarm system. "Go a way I'm busy right now." A soft voice called out from the speaker system above the elevator. Tiamat's eye twitched as she pounded on the elevator. " **Listen here you green haired troll! You better let me down there or I'm going to incinerate this place!** " Tiamat yelled showing her frustration as her voice was amplified by her draconic aura.

Almost instantly a small camera poked out from in between the speaker system above the elevator. "Tiamat? What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Ajuka display his confusion through the intercom system, as he knew Tiamat hated being disturbed while she was on vacation away from the underworld. "Look I need to come down and speak to you it's important." Tiamat asked in a pleading tone, and instead of giving a reply the elevator doors opened. Tiamat calmly walked in as she selected the button that would take her to Ajuka's laboratory.

Most people would never consider making an underground mansion and placing a simple modern-day American house on top of it all. But seriously descending five to six floors down just to talk to a single person was a little bit excessive.

The doors opened revealing a large white and black room, with multiple computer displaying different types of code, beakers and test tubes filled with various liquids, and various other types of equipment you would find in a laboratory. Standing in front of her was a bewitchingly beautiful and attractive young man appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back. He was wearing a pair of raggedy jeans, a simple black T-shirt which was under a large white lab coat.

"So, Tiamat what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Unfortunately for Ajuka he did not notice the mischievous glint in Tiamat's violet eyes. Tiamat gently stroked her slightly swollen stomach, which was barely noticeable at first glance. "Ajuka I…I." Tiamat began playing off the roose that she had just found out she was pregnant.

Ajuka raised an eyebrow in confusion, the man was a recluse who barely spent any time outside of his house and laboratory. The current Beelzebub had never had a girlfriend before nor had he ever been in a relationship with anyone. Sure, he had lost his virginity a couple centuries ago, and it was with Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of Love. "What is it, come on spit it out?" Ajuka asked as his curiosity was now getting the better of him.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a pregnant pause, neither of them said a word.

Now to say that Ajuka was confused was an understatement, he knew for a fact Tiamat had never, and I mean never been in a relationship with anyone in her entire existence. ' _This makes no sense!? She stated on multiple occasions that she was waiting for the perfect person to mate with? Who was it?_ ' Ajuka thought to himself as he was desperately trying to unravel this mystery.

While on the outside Tiamat had the innocent but slightly embarrassed look while on the inside she was laughing up a storm. ' _Oh, this is going to be good. I can't wait to see how he reacts to this._ ' She giggled. "Ajuka I know who the father is." Tiamat said in a timid voice.

Ajuka's eyes lit up. ' _Thank Satan! Now I wonder who managed to knock her up._ ' The current Beelzebub thought to himself, as he was relieved and even more curious on who this individual was. "Really now who is it?" He asked completely unaware of Tiamat's sinister grin.

"Why you of course~! Aren't you excited you're going to be a daddy~!" Tiamat exclaimed in a cheerful manner. ' _OH, MY SEKIRYUU-SHINTEI-SAMA THAT FACE IS PRICELESS!_ ' The Bluenette thought to herself as she was laughing up a storm.

Ajuka for his part had lost his composure, as his already pale skin turned paler, his eyes widened to the point where they looked like they were going to bug out. The man was gasping like a fish out of water as he could only point a shaking finger towards the Chaos Karma Dragon. "W-W-WH-WHHHH-WHATT!?" Ajuka screamed out in an uncharacteristic manner. At this point Tiamat had finally broken down and started laughing at her boss, who was now glaring at her.

"You think this is funny!"

"No, I don't think it's funny. I think it's hilarious! I mean you're always so uptight I've never seen you laugh or freak out before." Tiamat said as she finally managed to calm herself down. "But really I have something very important to tell you now don't interrupt me until I'm finished." Tiamat said as her attitude and expression changed to a serious one.

After explaining everything that Great Red told her earlier Ajuka was once again at a loss for words.

"I see…" Ajuka said while running his fingers through his hair. "That's certainly is a lot to take in."

Tiamat couldn't help but nod. "And I know you don't want to hear this, but I believe it be a better idea if we played it off, that Naruto is our child at least until he gets strong enough that is. I don't think it would be a smart idea going around telling everyone that he is a spirit or a soul from another universe that was implanted into my womb by the Sekiryuu-shintei-sama himself."

And as much as Ajuka dislike the idea, he couldn't help but agree. "What about Sirzechs or Serafall?" He asked as Tiamat glared at him and shook her head. "I wouldn't trust those two as far as I could throw them, do you honestly think the two of them would be able to keep their mouth shut long enough for Naruto-chan to grow up and become stronger?" Tiamat said as she had nothing against Sirzechs or Serafall, it's just that the two tended to accidentally leak important information when they get excited.

Ajuka sighed as he did already feel a migraine forming, he knew this was true and couldn't help but agree. "All right we might as well tell Sirzechs about "our child"." Ajuka sighed in defeat as he could already hear his friend congratulating him and Tiamat on finally hooking up.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Serafall, and a semiconscious Falbium were sitting or Grayfia's case standing across from Ajuka and Tiamat.

"So Ajuka why have you called us all here?" Sirzechs asked, he was honestly happy to finally see his best-friend after quite a while, but he was confused as to why Tiamat was here? Ajuka had only brought her to maybe two meetings in the past century so please forgive the current Lucifer as his curiosity was now peaked.

"Ajuka-chan why is Tiamat-chan here? I thought she was on her vacation?" Serafall asked.

"Well…" Ajuka began as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Me and Tiamat have something important to tell you." Ajuka said as his cheeks were heating up as a faint blush could be seen. Tiamat gave a soft giggle to which she received a glare from her pseudo mate.

"Tiamat has recently informed me that she is pregnant with my child." Ajuka said quickly as he slammed his head into the table releasing a small grown not wanting to see the reactions of the other occupants in the room. Sirzechs and Serafall had a similar reaction as they both jumped up and cheered, Grayfia's eyes widened in shock, while Falbium fell out of his chair due to both the startling announcement and Sirzechs and Serafall's loud cheers of joy.

"I knew you had it in you Ajuka! I'm so proud of you!" Sirzechs declared proudly as he proceeded to jump across the table and dive bomb his best friend to the floor. Serafall followed suit as she dog piled on top of her two friends. Grayfia who had finally composed herself could only glare at her buffoon of a husband as her eye twitched at his childishness. Falbium who had finally pulled himself off the floor and was back in a sitting position, he seemed to be studying Tiamat very closely. ' _Something doesn't add up here? Neither one of them have shown any interest in each other? But I'll let this play out for now?_ ' The current Asmodeus thought, despite the man's laziness he truly cared about his friends and comrades very deeply.

Ajuka who had finally had enough. "All right enough!" Ajuka roared releasing a large amount of demonic aura knocking Sirzechs and Serafall off him as he stood up. "This is something I want to keep in between the six of us! If I find out one of you leaked any of this information out I will blast you into oblivion!" Ajuka shouted showing his annoyance which took everyone by surprise. Even the stoic Grayfia and lazy Falbium were taken back by the calmest member of the current Yondai Maōu.

' _What!? Ajuka actually yelled at us! Is the world coming to an end!?_ ' Serafall and Sirzechs thought in perfect unison with one another. Because seriously Ajuka; they cave dweller the calmest and nicest person in the underworld just yelled at them. "Am I understood?" Ajuka declared releasing more of his demonic aura as the two childish members of the Yondai Maōu hugged each other and nodded furiously.

"Good." The current Beelzebub said before turning around in leaving wanting nothing more than to get back to his laboratory. Tiamat watched her pseudo mate walk away with a look of pure lust in her eyes. ' _Wow I never knew Ajuka was capable of being so assertive? It makes me feel all hot and bothered? You'd better be careful Ajuka otherwise, you might actually become a father very soon?_ ' Tiamat thought as blush dusted her cheeks as she followed after Ajuka.

Not even ten seconds after Ajuka and Tiamat left, Sirzechs and Serafall began jumping up and down with joy again. "I can't believe it! Ajuka is finally going to have a kid that we can spoil!" Sirzechs declared proudly as comical anime tears poured down from his eyes. Serafall was also excited. "And if their child ends up being a boy we can set up an arranged marriage in between him and Rias-tan and So-tan~!" Serafall cheered.

"YEAH! That way I can finally break this stupid marriage contract in between Rias and Riser!" Sirzechs said with fire in his eyes.

Grayfia stared at the duo with a look of disapproval. Falbium noticed Grayfia's expression before he decided to speak. "You know Sirzechs, Serafall." Falbium said getting both the current Lucifer and Leviathan's attention. "You shouldn't be trying to set up an arranged marriage in between an unborn child and two children who are only a mere month old? How do you know that the like each other, you don't know that for all you know Ajuka and Tiamat's child could be a girl? And suppose it is a boy what if he wants to be in a relationship with someone else but he's forced to marry two girls he doesn't like? Did the two of you even think about that?" Falbium stated causing the room to go silent. Grayfia gave the laziest Satan a look of approval.

"I must agree with Asmodeus-sama on this one Lucifer-sama. You shouldn't go off and get greedy like your parents did with Rias-sama. It's best to let these things work out on their own then force it upon them and cause them to hate each other." Grayfia stated, which caused Serafall to pout but she understood you couldn't force love on someone.

"But Grayfia-chan I have a feeling that they would be true lovers!" Sirzechs declared as he imagined; a blue-green haired boy and a redhead girl laying together in bed sharing a kiss. Sirzechs let out a satisfied sigh, as he had an expression on his face which was plain creepy, his eyes were all watery he had blush on his face, and he had a creepy ass grin. Grayfia sighed as her eyebrow twitched, glaring at her husband and master, she slowly walked up to him before grabbing his cheek and yanking it hard.

"Gwayfia! Wet Go! Dat huwts!"

"There I'm glad I got your attention Lucifer-sama, it is time for you to go back and finish the rest of your paperwork." The Queen of Annihilation stated in a professional manner as she finally let go of Sirzechs' cheek as he began to rub it vigorously. "Come on, Grayfia-chan I can do the paperwork later let's go have some fun!" Sirzechs said before he shrank back at the glare his wife sent him.

"I cannot let you do that Lucifer-sama. Do I need to punish you?" Grayfia said in a sickly-sweet tone as a sadistic smirk began to form on her face. Sirzechs shivered in fear before he shakily answered. "Would you look at the time, I guess I better get back to my office and finish my paperwork!" Sirzechs squeaked before preparing a magic circle to teleport him and Grayfia out.

The current Asmodeus shook his head. "That baka will never learn." Falbium muttered to himself as Serafall giggled.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Tiamat had a smirk on her face as Ajuka was scowling at how Sirzechs and Serafall had reacted to the news of "his and Tiamat's child."

"I think that went fairly well don't you agree Ajuka-kun~." Tiamat said with a gentle smile, as Ajuka rolled his eyes. "That's easy for you to say you're not the one who got tackled to the floor. But I believe we got our point across. And I have a feeling that Sirzechs is going to do something very stupid, and I'm going to have to beat him for it." Ajuka grumbled before glancing at Tiamat as he watched her gently stroked her slightly swollen stomach. A small smile appeared on the current Beelzebub's lips. ' _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I've never seen her so happy before, hell I don't even remember the last time she smiled?_ ' Ajuka thought to himself.

"Umm.. Tiamat?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking, when Naruto is born… I wanted to know, are you going to tell him the truth about the Apocalypse Dragon, or will you tell him that I'm his father?"

Tiamat blinked in confusion as she noticed the confused and slightly hopeful look on Ajuka's face. Quickly smiling the Chaos Karma Dragon answered. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but for right now I believe the best course of action is if we act like a married couple. I know you're not looking for a long-term relationship but…" Tiamat paused as she was grabbed by Ajuka who is gently holding her shoulders.

"I know this is sudden but…" Ajuka took a deep breath as he calmed his mind. "Would you like to go out on a date?" Ajuka asked unable to meet her gaze. Tiamat was taken back by surprise as her cheeks heated up turning a bright pink. Quickly scowling and shaking her head getting rid of any unnecessary thoughts. "Yes, I would like that." Tiamat said with a slight giggle.

Ajuka couldn't help but smile, and for some reason he couldn't help but think the Great Red for this opportunity.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It had been nine months since Ajuka and Tiamat, had officially started dating one another. And sure, it was a little bit rocky at first as neither one of them had any idea what the hell they were doing. Of course, Serafall took it upon herself to help Tiamat is much as she could, while Sirzechs offered to help Ajuka. Things were going smoothly until yesterday morning Tiamat's water finally broke and the baby was coming.

Ajuka nearly lost his mind, but with a quick slap to the head from Tiamat and the current Beelzebub teleported them to the nearest hospital. And a few hours later Tiamat gave birth to a healthy young boy, who had bright cerulean blue eyes and pale blue hair. The whole ordeal left Tiamat exhausted, but she couldn't be happier as she cradled her son who was nestled into her chest.

Smiling at her son in gently stroking his whiskered cheek and planting a small kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well my son, because you're going to have one hectic life I can feel it." She whispered as she glanced to her left in saw her mate asleep in the chair next to her. Rolling her eyes at Ajuka who is leaning to the side, honestly the man could create a method to turn humans into Devils, and yet he fainted when seeing his "son" been brought into this world. Shaking her head and smiling she wouldn't change anything about Ajuka, he was different and that's why she liked him so much.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Okay there's chapter 2, I know this chapter is probably boring as it was mainly dialogue and no action. And the next chapter will be fairly similar to this one, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one coming.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Beast of the Cataclysm**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

To say Tiamat was happy, would be the understatement of the year, in truth the Chaos Karma Dragon was happier than she had ever been in her entire existence. She cherished every moment she had with Naruto, because she knew it wouldn't be long until he was fully grown. And she dreaded the day Naruto would finally find a mate and get married. She would personally incinerate any female of any species that she deemed unworthy of her son.

Ajuka felt like the third wheel in this strange little family that had developed over the past year. He loved Naruto like a son, but this whole thing confused him. Here was a man who could ace any test, and could develop any type of technology, and was considered one of the smartest minds in the supernatural world right behind Yahweh (Biblical God), and Azazel. But when it came to childcare he was lost, he had lost count on how many times Tiamat had yelled at him for treating Naruto as if he was an invention instead of a living being. And he couldn't help but feel jealous when Sirzechs could get Naruto to laugh, and all he could do was make the boy either cry or poop his pants.

However today was different, Serafall had asked Tiamat to accompany her, on her trip to Kyoto to meet with Amaterasu-sama and Yasaka-sama. Apparently, a new terrorist organization consisting of the Old Satan Faction, stray Fallen Angels and rogue Exercises, and Sacred Gear wielding humans. However, Yasaka suggested either an alliance with Heaven or the Grigori, but much to the Kyuubi's surprise Amaterasu suggested the Devils.

Tiamat had no idea why Serafall wanted her to join her for the negotiation terms for an alliance in between the underworld, Kyoto's Youkai Faction, and Takamagahara? Serafall simply stated that "Naru-tan" was just insurance, which only cause the Dragon King to growl. Her precious little Naruto-kun was not some item to use to form an alliance, he was her only son and she be damned if anyone would ever use him against her.

Serafall was wearing a bright pink kimono, with various designs and colors that were sown into the fabric. She walked well more like skipped through the streets of Kyoto, while humming a cheerful tune. Walking behind her at a slower pace was Tiamat who is dressed in a royal blue kimono, and unlike Serafall's who looked like an epileptic's worst nightmare hers was much more normal. And in her arms Naruto was wearing a mini kimono that consisted of golden yellow and cerulean blue, the young bluenette was a bundle of energy that could bring light to the darkest of people.

"Come on, Tia-chan~! We're going to be late at this rate!" The current Leviathan called out to the Chaos Karma Dragon who glared back. "Serafall were not going to be late, we still got time to spare."

Serafall pouted at Tiamat. "You don't have to be such a stick in the mud. We're going to be late for being early~!" Tiamat just sighed, there was no point in arguing with the current Leviathan it would only cause her a greater headache. Tiamat then noticed everyone was staring at them, both tourists and locals alike. ' _I'm so going to kill this chibi Satan. She's humiliating both of us in public and she doesn't even seem to care._ ' The bluenette thought in a sinister manner.

Tiamat's eyes softened, as she observed not only the architecture but the various shrines that were scattered throughout the beautiful city of Kyoto. ' _I wouldn't mind moving here, if it weren't for Ajuka-kun status as Beelzebub I would consider asking him to move here. It's peaceful, and the people here are nice to, unlike the underworld and all those greedy Devils._ ' Tiamat thought as she glanced down at her son who was laughing cheerfully and clapping his hands together. This brought a smile to Tiamat's face whenever her son would either laugh or smile he would always brighten up her day no matter how crappy it could have been.

Serafall sent Tiamat a smile, not a fake one but a genuine one. The current Leviathan was truly happy for the Chaos Karma Dragon, and her friend Ajuka. They both deserved happiness and love, but that left the question, would she ever find love? Serafall frowned. ' _No matter where I look, people never seem to want to be in a relationship with me? I know I act childish, but I can't help but it. It's just who I am. And to make matters worse people only want to be around me so they can have sex with me._ ' Serafall sighed as her eyes lost their luster for a split-second.

"Serafall do remember where Amaterasu and Yasaka wanted to meet us?"

Tiamat's question snapped Serafall out of her thoughts. "Oh, ummm…" Serafall tapped her finger against her chin. "I believe they wanted to meet us at the Imperial Palace?" The strongest female devil thought aloud. "Or was it a tea shop?"

Tiamat's eye twitched. "Don't you think this would be important information to know, or are you just coming up with this stuff on the fly?" Tiamat asked obviously annoyed with her travel companion.

"Mah, you make it sound like I'm an idiot?" Serafall huffed as she crossed her arms underneath her large bust glaring at the Dragon King. Tiamat growled in response, as her pupils shifted from round to slits, her body was giving off a cold feeling. "I might be inclined to agree." Serafall looked hurt by the Dragon King's comment. And before she could retort of voice made itself known.

"Leviathan-sama, and the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Turning towards the voice they were greeted by a young man with pale skin, red eyes, and black hair and was dressed like a mountain hermit. "Greetings my name is Gin, and I'm here to escort you to the Imperial Palace. I was expecting you to arrive at the train station but when you didn't it took me a while to seek you out." Gin explained in a gentle tone.

Tiamat stared at the man before her, she deduced that this man was a Karasu-Tengu. "There's no reason to apologize Gin it was this baka's fault, that's why you didn't meet us at the train station." Tiamat said while gesturing toward Serafall who looked like she had been slapped. Raising an eyebrow Gin couldn't help but glance at the current Leviathan. "Well what is done is done. Come Amaterasu-sama and Yasaka-hime are awaiting your arrival." Gin gestured for them to follow.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Tiamat gently laid Naruto down in a crib with in the meeting room of the Imperial Palace with in the West Youkai Faction territory. Tiamat smiled down at her son, who was laying next to Yasaka's daughter Kunou, who is adorable in her opinion. Turning around in making her way towards Serafall who is sitting across from Amaterasu and Yasaka.

Amaterasu was a black-haired beauty, with straight silk hair held by a golden tiara with blue sapphires embedded in it. Her face was elegantly shaped, the shapes of her eyes were perfectly oriental, but had a hawk-like sharpness to them, thick long lashes that shadowed her eyes. Her gaze, well to be more specific her irises were like molten gold. Her soft small lips pressed into a thin line. She wore a beautiful ceremonial silk red and white kimono, held in place by a pink sash and black obi.

Yasaka had long golden, blonde hair and matching eyes, with a voluptuous figure, nine golden fox tails and matching ears. Her attire is a traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points.

"I'm glad that you made it Leviathan-dono, and I must say I'm honestly surprised that you came along Chaos Karma Dragon." Amaterasu said as she took a sip of tea. Serafall's once cheerful expression was replaced by a serious one. "Amaterasu-dono thank you for giving us this opportunity. To forge an alliance with you and Yasaka-sama." Serafall said while bowing her head slightly.

Amaterasu smiled. "There's no need to be so formal with me Serafall-san, I know it's not your style." Amaterasu couldn't help but giggle when she saw the current Leviathan breathed a sigh of relief. Amaterasu's cheerful expression turned to a serious one. "I also wanted to talk to you about this terrorist organization that has been growing over the past few decades. They had been launching attacks on not only the East and West Youkai Faction's, but also have most recently attacked the Greek and Norse Factions as well. I tried reaching out to both, but Zeus being a prideful, paranoid, asshole that he refused us quite harshly. In Odin… Well let's just say me and him don't get along too well after our last meeting."

Tiamat and Serafall both shared Amaterasu's dislike for Zeus, as the man was not only a whore but also one of the biggest hypocrites in the supernatural world. "Do you know any of the members of this terrorist organization Amaterasu-san?" Serafall asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.

Yasaka glanced at Amaterasu who nodded. "Well Leviathan-sama we only know three of their members so far. And I believe your all too familiar with these three; Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Shalba Beelzebub." Yasaka spat their names out with such venom which caused everyone in the room to flinch. Amaterasu knew Yasaka held hatred for the Old Satan Faction, for the death of her late husband and the father of her daughter Kunou; Rokai Kenchigo an ex exorcist.

Amaterasu watch the reactions of both Serafall and Tiamat carefully; Tiamat scowled at the mention of the original Yondai Maōu's descendents, while Serafall shook her head in disappointment. "I'm sorry for any problems that they've caused you both. They have been nothing but trouble sense losing the Civil War a century and a half ago. I never knew they would take things this far, we'll help you in any way that we possibly can." Serafall apologized to Yasaka and Amaterasu.

Amaterasu nodded lightly. "Although I'm surprised Rizevim Livan Lucifer didn't join in the fray?" Amaterasu asked honestly curious as to where the son of Lucifer was? This gained a confused look from Tiamat and a slightly pleased expression from Serafall. At least that monster didn't cause any trouble…yet.

"To be completely honest, he vanished slightly before the Civil War happened. No one has seen him sense, as he's shown very little interest in the underworld or the Lucifer position. He predicted that we would win the Civil War even if he did join the Old Satan Faction. And he laughed at Katerea, Creuserey, and Shalba calling them foolish for pursuing their parents' positions of power." Serafall elaborated further.

This seemed to calm Yasaka down somewhat as her scowl turned into a frown. "I'm not letting your kind turned my people into slaves." Yasaka stated while Serafall had no intention of asking about that. "You have nothing to fear Yasaka-chan, as the current Leviathan I will ensure that none of your people are turned into Devils. Unless they wish for it to happen." Serafall offered while Amaterasu nodded. "That is fair don't you think so Yasaka-chan?" Yasaka nodded as she now had a calmer expression.

"I do have another thing I would like to bring up. A possible marriage contract in between a member from the underworld and a member from either the Youkai or Shinto Faction?" Amaterasu offered as Tiamat gained a more serious expression, while Serafall gained a more thoughtful one. Yasaka also listened in closely, curious on who would marry who?

"I have a suggestion~!" Serafall announced cheerfully which caused the Sun Goddess to smile, as Tiamat and Yasaka began to feel impending doom closing in on them. "Do you now Serafall-san? Well let's hear your suggestion?" Amaterasu sounded a little too eager for Yasaka's liking.

"I suggest the marriage contract in between; Naruto-chan the son of Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon and Ajuka Beelzebub, and Kunou the daughter of Yasaka and the late Rokai Kenchigo~." Serafall replied as Amaterasu smile that the idea, while Yasaka and Tiamat stared at each other with a feeling of dread filling both of them.

"Amaterasu-sama you can't be considering this!?" Yasaka asked/demanded. Amaterasu glanced at Yasaka with a sad expression. "I know you may not like this right now Yasaka but this could prove to be beneficial towards this alliance." Amaterasu stated as Yasaka narrowed her eyes.

Tiamat glaring at the current Leviathan, before she hatched an idea. "Amaterasu-san I have a suggestion?" Amaterasu turned towards the Dragon King with a delicate eyebrow raised. Amaterasu then gestured for Tiamat to continue, while Yasaka stared at the Dragon with her heated gaze. "I suggest we should not make this marriage contract absolute. Instead we should see if our children actually do have feelings towards one another, that way if they do this marriage will be genuine instead of forced. And even if our children don't marry, I'm sure someone else could fill the role for them." Tiamat said hoping to save her precious Naruto from a possible loveless marriage.

Amaterasu seem to smile at this idea. "I believe that could definitely work, as I don't want the children to be stuck in a loveless marriage. As I know personally how much grief that can cause you." Amaterasu replied as Yasaka sent the Chaos Karma Dragon an appreciative nod. Serafall couldn't help but smile, as she couldn't believe that Tiamat managed to steal her idea. Well technically wasn't her idea she just remembered what Falbium told her, when Sirzechs tried to set up Naruto with Rias.

"I believe this will be the beginning of a wonderful partnership and alliance Serafall-san." Amaterasu extended a hand to the current Leviathan, who graciously took it and shook hands. Yasaka walked towards Tiamat, the two mothers stared into each other's eyes almost as if they were gauging each other. "For your sake I hope this works, because if your son hurts my daughter I will kill him." Yasaka whispered, to which Tiamat retorted. "The same goes to you vixen."

Serafall glanced into the crib as she smiled. "Hey! Tiamat-chan, Yasaka-chan, come and look at this!" Serafall called out to the two mothers'. Making their way over to the crib they couldn't help but kuo at what they saw. Both Naruto and Kunou were hugging each other, as they seem to be enjoying each other's embrace. Despite only being infants, they seem to have already sparked a connection in between one another.

Amaterasu smiled at the scene before her. "It seems they've already taken a liking to each other." Amaterasu giggled into her hand. "You two might be mother-in-law's very soon, so I guess the two of you will have to get used to one another." Amaterasu jokes slightly while Serafall couldn't help but giggle as well. Sadly enough Yasaka and Tiamat simply glared at one another, sending out childish death threats which causing the leader of the Shinto Faction and the current Leviathan to simply sweat drop.

Amaterasu leaned down and whispered into Serafalls' ear. "I also don't want there to be any secrets in between us Serafall. And please do inform Sirzechs that I wish to meet with him in a weeks' time in Kuoh town." Amaterasu whispered to the current Leviathan who nodded in response. "I'll be sure to inform Sirzechs-chan." Serafall replied.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Ajuka had a worried expression as he paced back and forth, Sirzechs simply watched his friend with a concerned expression. While Grayfia was off enjoying a nice long soak in a hot tub, today was her day off and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. Falbium was also observing Ajuka through a half cracked open eye as he had his head laying on the table.

"Ajuka calm down. I'm sure Tiamat and Naruto will be fine remember, Serafall is with them." Sirzechs reassured his friend who simply grumbled in response. "I can't help it Sirzechs, I've grown attached to both of them. I can't help but worry." Ajuka replied.

"And that's all well and good, but could you please stop pacing back and forth before you put a hole in the floor." Ajuka didn't reply he didn't even seem to notice Sirzechs's plea, as he continued pacing.

"Just sit down and relax Ajuka, they'll be fine." The lazy voice of Falbium made itself known. Sirzechs glanced towards his friend before smiling. "Falbium I honestly thought you were asleep?" The current Asmodeus snorted in amusement before laying his head back down.

A pale blue magic circle appeared on the floor, catching the attention of the three Maōu glanced towards it recognizing that it was Serafall's magic circle. Ajuka released a sigh of relief, as Tiamat holding Naruto, and Searfall stepped out from the magic circle before it vanished. "Where back~!" Serafall declared cheerfully, as Tiamat walked towards Ajuka with Naruto in her arms.

Sirzechs interlocked his fingers as he gained a serious expression. "So Serafall how did the negotiations go for an alliance with Takamagahara, and Kyoto?" Serafall looked at the current Lucifer as she gave a cheerful smile and gave him a thumbs up. "Where officially allies now, of course we have a couple of guidelines we have to abide by."

Sirzechs smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Wonderful let's hear them." Falbium sat up as he too was curious on what these guidelines were. While Ajuka sat down next to Tiamat, as Naruto was sound asleep in her arms. "Well for one no Devils are allowed to forcefully reincarnate any members of the Shinto or Youkai Faction without their consent. And there is to be no secrets in between us, as Amaterasu wishes to meet with you Sirzechs in a weeks' time in Kuoh Town to further discuss the details of this alliance. And finally, there is to be a marriage in between a member of the underworld and a member from either Takamagahara or Kyoto." Serafall revealed.

"I suggested a marriage in between; Naruto-chan and Kunou the daughter of Yasaka. And Tiamat also suggested that this marriage contract shouldn't be absolute, and if either Naruto or Kunou don't harbor any feelings for one another and they find their true loves the marriage can be called off." Serafall said while Falbium smirked. ' _If only the higher-ups could learn, that marriage contracts only work 10% of the time. Then maybe the number of pure blooded Devils would increase._ ' The current Asmodeus thought before glancing at Ajuka who seem to be a bit annoyed.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea; a marriage contract that is not absolute and can be broken off if the individuals are not interested in one another." Falbium stated before glancing at Sirzechs and giving him a smug grin. "Your parents and the Phenex family could learn a thing or two from Tiamat." Sirzechs didn't reply as he was crying anime tears. His dreams of Naruto and Rias being together had been destroyed by his best friend and his best friend's wife.

"Well moving on did they say anything else?" Ajuka said not wanting to deal with Sirzechs' stupidity right now. Serafall's once cheerful expression turned serious. "Yasaka's late husband Rokai Kenchigo an ex exorcist was murdered by members of the Old Satan Faction; more specifically Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Shalba Beelzebub. But thankfully Rizevim Livan Lucifer had nothing to do with it, at least from what we know now." Serafall stated.

This snapped Sirzechs out of his little depression as he clenched his fists tightly. "Those three won't leave well enough alone. I know we should've killed them when we had the chance." Sirzechs cursed himself for not having the balls to kill them a century and a half ago during the Civil War. "Sirzechs there is no point in beating yourself up over it. All you can do is learn from your mistakes." Ajuka stated calmly, while Serafall and Falbium both nodded in agreement with Ajuka.

"So how did Yasaka react to the marriage contract?" Ajuka asked Tiamat who simply scowled at the mention of the kitsune woman. "Both Yasaka and Tiamat were sending each other death threats and glaring at each other~. Although Naruto-chan and Kunou were hugging each other in the crib, it's almost as if their soul mates~!" Serafall declared cheerfully while Sirzechs grumbled under his breath.

Ajuka snickered at the scowl on Tiamat's face. "I don't think it's that bad Tiamat, just give Kunou a chance." The current Beelzebub asked/pleaded. This caused Tiamat to send her mate a heated glare. "I have nothing against Kunou she's nothing but a hatchling. I'm just worried that…that damn vixen might do something to my…our son." Tiamat corrected herself.

"Trust me everything will be fine. I promise you that, and maybe you and Yasaka may become good friends in the future. Although only time will tell." Ajuka said before kissing Tiamat on the cheek. Ajuka was thankful for many things throughout his life, and one of them was his immense amounts of demonic power and stamina for one thing. And the last thing he wanted to happen right now is to get dragged into another session of hate fucking. It left him raw for days. DAYS I TELL YA!

"Ajuka-kun…"

Ajuka raised an eyebrow as he noticed blush developing on Tiamat's cheeks, unconsciously swallowing the lump in his throat Ajuka decided to speak. "Y-Yes Tiamat?" He nervously replied as the other three Maōu just watched the interactions between the current Beelzebub and the Chaos Karma Dragon with interest.

"Perhaps I can put Naruto-kun to bed and we can spend the rest of the night together." She said softly while drawing circles on Ajuka's chest.

Ajuka's eyes shrank in fear, he had unconsciously signed his death warrant. Sending a pleading look to his three friends, unfortunately doing so caused his whole being too fill with dread. Serafall gave an encouraging smile, Falbium with his head laying on the table gave his friend a thumbs up, while Sirzechs gave him a shit eating grin. ' _They're not even trying to help me! What kind of friends are they!? Do they understand what's about to happen to me!?_ ' Ajuka cried in thought.

Tiamat stood up holding Naruto with one arm as she grabbed Ajuka's hand in proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Well it was nice knowing him." Sirzechs said in an all too cheerful tone. ' _This is what you get for pacing back and forth on my beautiful carpets Ajuka!_ ' Sirzechs thought sinisterly.

"I almost feel bad for the poor bastard. Almost~." Falbium chuckled softly.

"I can't help but agree I recognize that look anywhere." Serafall said gently tapping her finger against her chin.

"Well I hope so you're a woman after all. I've never seen a man with that look before, and I hope I never do. Although I do know his pain right now. As Grayfia has given me that same look many times, oh the things she did to me would leave you horrified." Sirzechs said nonchalantly as he noticed his two friends' eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sirzechs asked cluelessly as Serafall was gasping like a fish out of water, while Falbium almost robotically pointed at Sirzechs or something behind him? Raising an eyebrow in confusion, until an all-too-familiar killer intent filled the room. Now Sirzechs was sweating bullets as he robotically turned his head to look behind him. There standing in her full glory, his queen, maid, and most importantly his wife Grayfia Lucifuge. And judging by the look on her face she wasn't happy, as she was glaring daggers at her buffoon of a husband.

"G-G-Grayfia!? How are you doing my darling wife…" Sirzechs said well more like squeaked, before Grayfia grabbed him by the cheek and yanked hard. "Gwayfia! Wet Go! Dat huwts!"

Grayfia glared at her husband as a sinister sadistic smirk spread across her lips. "Zechs-kun please don't speak of what we do in our bedroom to others~. Okay~." She said cutely as she began to drag Sirzechs out of the room. "Swafall! Fawbwm! Hwlp Mw!" Sirzechs cried for help but was greeted by his two friends waving goodbye. "NWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOO!"

As soon as the door closed and Sirzechs's cries for help became weaker and weaker, Falbium glanced at his fellow Satan. "Let's never speak of this again to anyone."

"Agreed."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Six years had passed, since the initial meeting in between Serafall, Tiamat and Amaterasu, and Yasaka. And it started out a bit rocky mainly because Yasaka and Tiamat were always at each other's throats ready to start a fight at any moment. However, Naruto and Kunou quickly became best friends as they were always around each other. And another interesting note they were both born on the same exact day, September ninth which made it convenient, as they shared a conjoint birthday.

(A/N Syareoo – Yes, I know Naruto's birthday is October 10. However, when he was reborn through Tiamat he was born on September 9.)

Sirzechs and Amaterasu further discuss the alliance, and Amaterasu gave Sirzechs the rights to Kuoh town, as proof of their alliance. And this also allow the Devils to travel through Shinto territory without causing too much conflict if they informed either Sirzechs or Amaterasu.

And today was a very special day, in fact it was September ninth. Serafall always enjoyed spending time with the two little bundles of joy Naruto and Kunou. "Happy birthday Naruto-chan, Kunou-chan!" Serafall squealed with joy while taking a picture of a small blue haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. And a little girl with blond hair held back in a ponytail who was wearing a mini shrine maiden outfit.

Today was Naruto and Kunou's seventh birthday, they were both smiling as they love their Aunt Sera; which Serafall's instructed the children to call her. Yasaka had come to enjoy Naruto's company, as the boy was an endless ball of energy, and she couldn't bring herself to harm the boy in any shape way or form. Tiamat found Kunou adorable and would never cause the girl any harm.

Amaterasu always stop by to visit on Naruto and Kunou's birthday, and just like Serafall she got the kids to call her Aunt Ammy.

Amaterasu turned her attention to Yasaka and Tiamat who were both smiling at Naruto and Kunou as they continue to play with Serafall. "It seems the two of you are no longer at each other's throats~." Amaterasu asked the two mothers who couldn't help but huff in annoyance at the Sun Goddess who giggled in response.

"As much as I hate to admit…" Yasaka began while sending Tiamat a small glare. "You are right, we have been getting along far better than we used to." Yasaka added softly. Tiamat nodded in agreement as she sighed. "It's true, I enjoyed being in Kyoto far more than being in the underworld. And if it weren't for Ajuka-kun's position as Beelzebub I would move here in a heartbeat." Tiamat said with a smile.

Ajuka who was sitting next to Tiamat rolled his eyes. "There's nothing you can do about it Tiamat. And I highly doubt anyone would want my job anyways. Plus, you must factor in, who in their right mind would want to deal with Sirzechs twenty-four seven?" Ajuka replied to his wife who glared at him.

Now don't get me wrong Ajuka loves Sirzechs, as your slightly slow, goofy, and annoying younger brother who you would not introduce to your friends. ' _I know for a fact Sirzechs is going to catch wind of my little comment and will make my life a living hell._ ' Ajuka thought to himself.

Amaterasu giggled before making her way over towards Serafall, who just pulled out the kids' birthday cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish you two." Serafall said to the kids who immediately blew out the candle with a smile still on their face.

Kunou turned to Naruto with a cute look on her face. "What did you wish for?" Kunou asked her closest friend Naruto who shook his head. "It's a secret; if I told you it won't come true, remember?" Naruto told the girl who just puffed her cheeks and glared at Naruto.

"Please I wouldn't tell anyone I promise." Kunou used her puppy dog eyes technique, but Naruto simply crossed his arms looked away while shaking his head. "Nope! But you can tell me yours if you want." Naruto said but Kunou did the exact same thing Naruto did to her.

"No!" Kunou said gaining laughter from everyone who is watching the scene with amusement.

Ajuka couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled out what seemed to be a medium-sized box. Tiamat's eyes widened before glancing at Ajuka with a look of disbelief. "Don't you think Naruto-kun is a little too young for a set of evil pieces?" Upon hearing this Yasaka's eyes narrowed but remained quiet.

Ajuka shook his head as he chuckled. "Who said anything about giving Naruto a set of evil pieces? Oh no Tiamat my dear. This is something far different, my newest creation and I'm trying to develop one for Kunou as well." Ajuka said which caused the two mothers to look at each other in confusion. Taking the lid off the box there was a set of chest pieces, but at closer inspection they were cerulean blue with gems embedded in them.

"These are Dragon pieces, giving Naruto the ability to reincarnate someone as a Dragon. And unlike evil pieces Naruto can reincarnate a God class being with them." Ajuka said with a smile, as Yasaka and Tiamat were dumbfounded by this. "And as for Kunou I'm thinking about Kitsune pieces, but I have no genetic material to base them off." Ajuka said with a slight pout. "However, I'm still not finished with the Dragon pieces yet. And I was hoping to possibly have both Naruto's Dragon pieces and Kunou's kitsune pieces done at the exact same time. I think it will be as sweet sixteenth birthday gift for them." Ajuka thought aloud.

"You seriously made a way for Naruto to turn people into dragons? Are we talking about full-blooded Dragons or humanoid Dragons?" Tiamat asked more curious now. Ajuka gained a thoughtful expression. "To be completely honest I don't know, I would say probably humanoid Dragon's to be safe. But you never know they might be able to turn someone into a full-blooded Dragon."

Yasaka then decided to speak. "You said you needed genetic material, does it matter what it is? And could you make me a set of these kitsune pieces if possible?" Yasaka asked as kitsune were endangered especially kyuubi's a rare subspecies of kitsune. Ajuka glanced at the blonde-haired vixen before nodding.

"Yes, I believe I could, and as for genetic material a few strands of hair would be more than enough." Ajuka replied with a smirk, he always loved a challenge and inventing new things. "Perhaps we should discuss this later, as I believe were missing out on a birthday party~." Ajuka stated as he loved birthday cake and enjoyed the look of joy on Naruto and Kunou's faces when they opened their gifts.

Yasaka and Tiamat looked at one another before smiling as they nodded before making their way towards Naruto and Kunou. Amaterasu was entertaining the children with her celestial body magic, creating small stars, while Serafall not wanting to be outdone was creating crystals of ice.

* * *

 **The End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was quite fun to write. And as for all of you who are wondering where Kurama Albion and Ddraig are? Well your patience is about to pay off, as they will be making their official debut in the next chapter.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beast of the Cataclysm**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The sound of laughter could be heard from the empty playground that was half a mile away from the Imperial Palace. Kunou and Naruto were both swinging back and forth on a pair of swings, with an expression of pure joy marrying their faces. They always came here when their parents had meetings with one another, that way they wouldn't cause any trouble and get scolded.

One would believe that these children were playing on the playground without any adult supervision. At least this is what average humans would believe, but any being that had enhanced sensory abilities would be able to detect several signatures watching from the shadows. Yasaka would never let her daughter out of her sight without several guards watching her to ensure her safety.

It had been a little more than a month since Naruto and Kunou celebrated their birthdays together, and ever since that day they had been spending even more time with one another. Nothing sexual, as they are only seven years old for crying out loud!

"Naruto-kun!"

"Yeah, Kunou-chan?"

"I don't want this day to ever end." Kunou said with a cute expression. Naruto blinked before an all-too-familiar foxy grin appeared. "Yeah I totally agree! We've had lots of fun today and I hope it never ends to." Naruto said.

"Tag your it!" Kunou said as she gently tapped Naruto on the shoulder before jumping off the swing. Naruto sprung off the swing and began chasing after Kunou as the two laughed. "I'm gonna get you Kunou-chan! Mark my words!" Naruto retorted while laughing.

"You'll never catch me!"

Naruto was now even more determined to catch Kunou. Meanwhile all the guards that were watching over the two boundless balls of energy couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Kunou looking behind her, Naruto was gaining on her and quickly and just as she turned her head back to look in front of her she ran into something? It was something sturdy and strong the impact sent Kunou to the ground.

"Owwy!" Kunou whined as Naruto caught up to Kunou as he glared at the man standing in front of them. "Oi! What's the big idea just appearing out of nowhere like that!" Naruto yelled at the man before the two Youkai guards appear directly in between Kunou and Naruto and the mysterious man.

"Who are you, identify yourself." One of the two guards declared getting into a fighting position, while the second guard did the same.

The mysterious man appeared as a middle-aged man in his 40's with shoulder length spiky dark silver hair, a small beard and hazel eyes. The man was wearing Maou Lucifer attire which was dark silver in color. The man had a cruel smirk on his face as he stared at the two guards in front of him.

"Kukukuku…" The man chuckled before pouting like a child. "I see no one remembers me it's so sad. Well I might as will remind you who I am. Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Rizevim Livan Lucifer." The man said before crossing one arm behind his back and the other in front of him before bowing.

"The descendent of Lucifer…" One of the guards whispered out as his legs began to tremble. The second guard turned to Naruto and Kunou before yelling. "Get to the Imperial Palace now!" Not only startling the children but also making Rizevim frown a bit before his smirk returned full force.

"There's no reason to send them away so soon. I just came here to play a few games with them is that so bad?" Rizevim said cheerfully before one of the guards charged at him. Wasting no time Rizevim caught the guard by the neck before applying necessary force and demonic power to his hand crushing the guards throat ending his life. The sickening sound of not only the guards' neck but also throat being crushed was sickening Kunou dropped to her knees as she was trembling in fear. Naruto wasn't doing much better as he felt sick to his stomach.

The other guard just stood there shocked his colleague and best friend had just been killed in front of him with no effort whatsoever. Turning to the children one last time. "Kunou-hime! Naruto-sama! Run NOW!" He yelled before getting blasted through the chest by a condensed beam of demonic power.

"Now that these two nuisances are out-of-the-way we can play!" Rizevim declared cheerfully as he turned his sights on Naruto and Kunou. Almost instinctively Naruto grabbed Kunou's hand and began to run as fast as he could. Normally Naruto would have been more considerate of Kunou but he needed to get them out of there as fast as he could. Rizevim had a frustrated expression on his face as he glared at the two children running away before he snickered. "I do like a good chase."

Naruto was running as fast as his legs could carry him while practically dragging Kunou, in attempts to escape from the psychotic silver haired man. The feeling of dread filled the air, quickly looking behind him Naruto saw Rizevim slowly walking towards them with a creepy grin. The man's aura felt bottomless and creepy, it honestly made their skin crawl.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto glanced back at the young blonde-haired vixen. "Kunou-chan?" Naruto replied as he could tell she was scared. "Who is that scary man?"

While still running Naruto could only shake his head. "I don't know I've never even heard or seen him before?" Naruto replied, honestly his father was a Satan and he never mentioned that the original Lucifer had a son? But then again, it wouldn't really be smart to tell a seven-year-old about the cold hearted, cruel, sadistic, psychotic son of Lucifer; who took great joy in killing his wife and abusing his own son.

Naruto glanced back one more time and felt slightly relieved that Rizevim was no longer following them. Breathing a slight sigh of relief, as a small hopeful smile appeared on Naruto's lips. "Hey, Kunou-chan I think he's gone." Naruto said as he could feel Kunou relax slightly.

Unfortunately, Naruto ran into something large and solid as he and Kunou were sent to the ground. Glancing up Naruto's confused expression was replaced by a look of pure terror, there standing above them was Rizevim in all his glory. The man's hazel eyes seemed to shine with an almost supernatural glow, and his grin was more sinister than before.

"Now that wasn't polite~. Running away from uncle Rizevim like that. Now why don't you come here and give me a hug? Come here lad and girl and let me SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! KAKAKAKAHAHAHAHA!" Rizevim screamed out in an insane tone of voice.

This sent chills down the two, seven-year-old's spines as they slowly began to take steps back, only for the son of Lucifer to slowly advanced towards them. With a cruel and sadistic grin on his face, as his eyes held much amusement in them. "You know it's very disrespectful if you stay silent when an adult is talking to you~." Rizevim said with the marking pout on his face. "It seems your bum of a father and whores of mother's have failed to teach the two of you manners. Well let me give the two of you a proper etiquette lesson~. SO, YOU KNOW HOW TO PROPERLY ACT IN FRONT OF AN ADULT!" Rizevim once again screamed in an insane tone of voice, with a wicked grin spread across his face.

Quickly glancing at one another Naruto and Kunou gave a slight nod as they began to run, hoping to get far away from this monster. Unfortunately, Naruto heard Kunou release a scream as he turned around and saw Rizevim pinning her to the ground. Kunou looked up with a look of pure dread on her face. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he ran toward Rizevim with his little fist cocked back, Rizevim glanced out of the corner of his eye. Rizevim sighed with a frustrated look on his face, but the small frown turned into a sickening grin, as Rizevim backhanded Naruto across the face.

Naruto was thankful for the large amount of draconic aura he possessed, even knowing it was a simple love tap from the son of Lucifer. Naruto's small body was sent hurling across the ground smacking into the ground multiple times. He eventually came to a stop as his small body began to shake in pain.

"Ugyagyagyagyagya~. That's right my cute little demonic dragon hybrid, let me Rizevim Livan Lucifer teach you some manners~... Let's start by breaking your body and soul and so you know manners, LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" Rizevim laughed out in an insane tone as he got off Kunou and began to advance towards Naruto.

"Aww~. What's the matter boy~. Don't you want to spend more time with the legacy of Lucifer, have you ever considered my feelings? This is how Devils truly show affection!" Rizevim laughed out as he kicked Naruto in the stomach sending him flying. Naruto small body came to a full stop as it slammed into a tree, Naruto upon impact hacked up a mixture of saliva and blood as he slid down the tree onto the ground.

Rizevim was taking great joy in watching Naruto tremble on the ground in pain. He then dodged a small sphere of Kitsune-bi [Firefox] from behind, turning his attention to Kunou who was glaring at him. Rizevim was no longer interested in the daughter of Yasaka, as he pointed a finger at the girl before unleashing a blast of demonic power at her. Kunou's eyes widened in fear as the blast hit her head on.

"KKKKAAAAAGH!"

Naruto's world stopped as he looked up in saw Kunou fall to the ground with smoke rising from her form. Naruto felt a flurry of emotions right now; despair, fear, sadness, and most importantly an ungodly amount of unyielding rage. His hair shadowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth, his body began trembling for a different reason now.

Rizevim simply sneered at the smoldering body of Kunou. "You're still alive? I'm actually quite surprised you survive that, oh well I guess I'll finish you off now." He said nonchalantly before pointing his finger at Kunou again. Rizevim halted in his action. The feeling of dread filled the area, turning his gaze towards Naruto's. His eyes widened slightly as he saw and felt a deep red malefic aura radiating from the boy. ' _What is this?_ ' Rizevim thought as he noticed the boy's eyes were no longer indigo but blood red.

Naruto stood up all his wounds healing at ultrahigh speeds, his whisker marks became more feral and dark, his fangs grew longer, his hands became clawed. Naruto drop-down on to all fours as he glared at the son of Lucifer, the aura growing stronger every second. Naruto unleashed a deep beastly roar, as it shook the entire forest in area, his aura caused all the animals in the area to flee for their lives.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Deep within Naruto's subconscious, in his Mindscape next to the large throne where Naruto's subconscious still hunched over began to fade away. And next to the throne still laying on his giant pillow Kurama cracked open a single eye. " **So, it's finally happened.** " Kurama whispered to himself as he glanced towards the avatar of Naruto that was fading away fast. " **To be honest I'm surprised it took you this long to wake up. My first and only friend.** " Kurama said as a feral grin appeared on his face.

Two deep groans caught Kurama's attention as he glanced towards the two Heavenly Dragons. ' _ **Wonderful their waking up just what I wanted.**_ ' Kurama thought sarcastically as the dragons push themselves up into sitting positions.

The dragons seem disoriented, as they glanced around the throne room as their eyes landed on Kurama who was glaring back at them. " **So, the two of you finally decided to wake up.** " Kurama said in a disrespectful tone causing both dragons to scowl at the massive Fox.

 **[Be quiet you giant walking rug! If you haven't noticed our partners in danger!]** Ddraig roared as Kurama rolled his eyes.

 **{Yes, I agree with Ddra… WHAT!? Ddraig what the hell are you doing here!?}** Albion yelled at his rival, who in return glared back.

 **[What do you mean by that? Isn't it obvious this boy is my partner! So, why don't you pack your bags and go find a different host!]** Ddraig roared.

 **{I was here first Ddraig! And I don't care what you say my power is more than enough!}** Albion retorted.

Finally, having enough of this little argument Kurama unleashed a powerful roar knocking Albion and Ddraig on there asses. " **All right enough both of you! And for the record I've been here longer than the two of you, so I don't want to hear any crap from either of you. And what's so special about your power anyways? Can the Kit use your full power from the get-go?** " Kurama asked/demanded.

Albion answered first, before Ddraig could open his mouth. **{Of course not. My host Naruto Uzumaki I believe, is too weak to wield my power yet. He needs to train to utilize my full power.}** Albion answered with a little bit of pride behind his words.

 **[That is correct. My partner is too weak to utilize my power either if he's lucky he'll be able to summon the Boosted Gear or Albion's Divine Dividing in their base state.]** Ddraig said following Albion almost perfectly.

Kurama glared at the two dragons in front of him with a look of disgust. " **So, what you're basically telling me is that the two of you are nothing more than a hindrance to the Kit? If he can't even utilize your power, then what good are the two of you anyways?** " Kurama snapped silencing both dragons. " **Because unlike the two of you, the Kit can utilize my full power whenever he wants. So long as his body can withstand the power. And I don't see either one of you in that much of a hurry to save him!** "

 **[OI! That was uncalled for you damn Fox!]** Ddraig yelled in anger.

 **{Yes, I agree. Just who the hell are you anyways Fox?}** Albion sneered in anger, how dare this giant Fox say that to them the two Heavenly Dragons nonetheless.

Kurama seemed to chuckle. " **Who am I you ask? Well I'll give you that answer. My name is Kurama, I am the strongest of the nine Bijuu, and the largest portion of the Juubi's power! I can flatten mountains and caused tidal waves simply with a lazy swipe of my tail. I can also level entire mountain ranges in a single attack, and when I sync up with the Kit I can take down a God class threat. Oh, and by the way I don't get weaker from being sealed inside of someone like the two of you do.** " Kurama chuckled at the very end as the two dragon's eyes widened.

" **So, while maybe in your prime the two of you could easily defeat me. But in your current state you're nothing more than a couple of training dummies for me.** " Kurama chuckled to himself as the two Heavenly Dragons glared daggers at him. As they grumbled in response to which Kurama laughed he would not let these two walking sacks of scales boss him around.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Rizevim closely studied Naruto's form as the aura went from a misty flame, to a boiling aura in the shape of a Fox. ' _This makes no sense he's half Dragon half Devil? Then why is he able to use chakra!?_ ' The son of Lucifer thought, he wanted to know why something like this was possible. Naruto charged forward throwing his fist at the silver haired man who dodged it easily.

Rizevim was surprised at the boys increase in speed, although he didn't physically show it. "Hmmm… It seems you've gotten stronger from seeing your little girlfriend get hurt~." Rizevim said with a snicker as he snapped his fingers conjuring multiple magic circles that were pale blue in color. The magic circles fired countless demonic bullets at Naruto, who in return unleashed another beastly roar knocking the bullets away.

' _Quite interesting before he was only comparable to a low-class devil, but now his power increased to a high-class devil. I will find out what makes you tick Naruto Uzumaki. And when I do I'll take great joy in stripping you of this power and using it for my own personal gain._ ' Rizevim thought as he reached into his robe pulling out an empty syringe.

Naruto's expression became more feral as he charged at the son of Lucifer blindly trying to slash him with his claws. Rizevim easily weaved in and out of Naruto's strikes, with a bored expression as he quickly grabbed the boys arm, jamming the syringe into his arm. The son of Lucifer winced as the vile energy began to burn his skin, quickly taking some of the young Uzumaki's blood into the syringe. With a satisfactory amount of blood in the syringe, Rizevim proceeded to throw Naruto in the opposite direction.

Naruto crashed into another tree as he groaned in pain, however his pain quickly subsided as he glared at the son of Lucifer who placed the syringe into a storage dimension. Naruto couldn't help but grin as he saw Rizevim hiss in pain as his hand began to turn red from Kurama's toxic chakra. "You little brat I'm going to get you for this." Rizevim hissed as it felt like his hand was being ravaged by a disease or virus.

Naruto stood up on his back legs hunched forward opening his hand as wisps of violet chakra began to spiral into a compressed sphere. "I enjoy that look of pain on your face!" Naruto roared as he charged forward and thrusting his hand forward. "RASENGAN!" Naruto declared as the sphere made contact with Rizevim who is too focused on his searing hand. And to be honest Naruto had no idea where this technique came from it just simply came to him.

"AAAGH!"

Rizevim cried in pain as he was sent hurling backwards by the Rasengan, he was sent through multiple trees before coming to a complete stop several yards away from Naruto. Naruto himself dropped to his hands and knees as the boiling aura left his body, leaving him feeling weak and tired. Naruto made his way over to Kunou, as he placed his hand on her and he could feel her breathing. "I'll get us back home before that man gets back up." Naruto said as he kneeled to pick Kunou up.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT STAIN OF A BRAT!" Naruto heard the enraged voice of Rizevim it sent chills down his spine. Turning towards the voice Naruto was blasted by a large amount of demonic aura, Naruto was sent hurling back with such force that he not only broke through the tree but made an indent in the stone wall behind it. Naruto's eyes widened the wind was knocked out of him, and blood began to rush out of his mouth as he dropped to the ground.

Naruto with the last of his strength glanced up and saw Rizevim slowly advancing towards him with a look of pure rage. Rizevim's robe was shredded, the shirt he had been wearing underneath was destroyed thanks to Naruto's Kyuubi enhanced Rasengan. The flesh on Rizevim's chest and stomach were completely shredded. Blood flowed from the son of Lucifer's fresh wound.

Naruto would've tried to crawl away, but he was pretty sure his back was broken now. Rizevim had no intentions of letting them live anyways, but now he was intent on ending Naruto's life slowly and painfully. Without hesitation the son of Lucifer quickly and effectively grabbed Naruto's ankle and snapped it like a twig.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Yes! Yes! YES~! Keep screaming you little abomination~!" Rizevim yelled out before grabbing Naruto pulling him into a bear hug squeezing the life out of him. "Now how about we try a new game~. It's called pop the head off the little abomination~! Ugyagyagyagyagya~!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Naruto released a heart wrenching scream as Rizevim tightened his hold on Naruto's small body, applying his demonic power to reinforce his arm's power.

The pain was far too much for young Naruto to handle. He kept screaming in agony as he tried his best to get out of Rizevim's iron grip. He couldn't even concentrate his draconic power into magic bullets. Even if he could create one there is no way he would be able to even remotely hurt this monster holding him. Plus, he couldn't even use his arms, as they were pinned by Rizevim.

All seemed lost Naruto could feel his world going dark, he was losing consciousness, the son of Lucifer's laughter of insanity became muffled and weaker. ' _Please... Kaa-chan… Tou-san… Sera-Oba… Ammy-Oba… Yasaka-Oba… Anyone... Please help us..._ ' Naruto thought with the last of his mental strength.

Rizevim released Naruto from his hold letting the boy dropped to the ground with a thud. Glancing down at his handiwork as a sinister grin married his face. "Aww... What's the matter boy? Well this is getting boring anyways I think I'm going to..." Rizevim said as he placed his foot on Naruto's head and as he was about to apply some pressure when he was hit by an immense amount of force. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rizevim screamed as he was sent flying through multiple trees by an unknown force.

Now standing in front of Naruto, was an enraged Ajuka who was practically leaking out aura, his fists were tightly clenched as blood seemed to be seeping through his fingers. "Rizevim Livan Lucifer… You damn filth… How dare you attack my son!" Ajuka screamed at the top of his lungs. The current Beelzebub's power began to grow stronger and stronger until it reached Heavenly Dragon class. His aura wrapped around his body taking the solid form that resembled black and silver armor, his hair increased in length reaching his waist, he was surrounded by a green aura that resembled digital code.

Ajuka began to take slow steps forward towards the downed son of Lucifer who released the groan of pain. His aura itself was causing the trees and plant life to wilt, many people would rather deal with Sirzechs then Ajuka for many reasons. Sirzechs could become the incarnate of destruction, while Ajuka could become the incarnate of alteration. In his true form known as the Demon God of Chaos; Ajuka could freely alter and warp reality to a certain extent. While he was nowhere near; Ophis, Great Red, Chaos, or Amenominakanushi-no-Kami level he was still no pushover.

Naruto felt himself being picked up, using the rest of his energy he stared into the face of his crying mother. "Naruto-kun I'm so sorry… We should of came earlier…" Tiamat cried as she hugged her son into her bosom. Naruto's vision went dark, as he lost consciousness and the last thing he heard was the screams of pain coming from Rizevim.

Tiamat glanced over to see Yasaka clenching her daughter in a tight grip, as the blonde-haired vixen gritted her teeth in anger as she glared in the direction of the son of Lucifer. Tiamat snapped back to reality when she saw a young man with silver hair that was tied in a braided hairstyle and was wearing a silver robe with detailed accessories. Euclid Lucifuge, Rizevim's right-hand man and Grayfia's younger brother.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave with that abomination alive. Rizevim-sama desires for that boy to be dead." Euclid declared, as Tiamat and Yasaka both scowled at the man in front of them. Tiamat growled as her body began to admit a cold blue aura causing the air around her to freeze, Yasaka's tails began to thrash back and forth violently as a bright golden aura surrounded her.

Euclid smirked as he pulled out a small syringe filled with a red solution. "I came prepared to deal with you Chaos Karma Dragon. I'm sure you know what this is, its Samael's Cursed Blood." He said with a sinister expression while Tiamat's eyes widened in fear. Applying slight pressure to the back of the syringe causing the blood to squirt out. "Because I know I can't defeat you in a fair fight. So, I must improvise and defeat you another way."

However, before Euclid could make good on his threat of blast the black flames destroyed the syringe, causing Rizevim's right-hand man to yelp. Now glaring in the direction of where the black flames came from Euclid could make out the sound of gentle footsteps. What emerged from behind Tiamat and Yasaka cause Euclid's scowl to shift into a look of fear.

Standing behind the two mothers was Amaterasu the Shinto Sun Goddess, her elegant face now possessed a scowl, as she was glaring at Rizevim's right-hand man. Euclid knew he stood so much of a chance against either Yasaka or Tiamat, but Amaterasu was in another league of power. "You have some nerve attacking Naru-chan and Kunou-chan, while in Shinto territory Devil." The Lady of the Sun sneered in anger.

Euclid took a step back the only option left was to retreat. He would rather take a beating from Rizevim then have to fight against the strongest of the Shinto Trinity Amaterasu-Omikami. "It seems this is a bit much for me to handle. But I believe a tactical retreat is best for now." Euclid whispered just loud enough for the three supernatural women to hear him.

Amaterasu glared at Euclid before unleashing a torrent of midnight black fire at him, but before the fire could make contact Euclid activated a teleportation magic circle.

"Naruto-kun!?"

Amaterasu whipped her head around just in time to see a thick boiling red aura beginning to spill out from Naruto stomach. Tiamat seem to be freaking out as she had no idea what this power was, it felt nothing like Albion or Ddraig? Was there something about her son that Great Red didn't tell her?

Yasaka instantly jumped up still holding her daughter in her arms, and quickly making her way over to Tiamat as did Amaterasu. "This is chakra!? B-But…how does your son have chakra!?" Yasaka demanded as Tiamat could only shake her head.

"I-I don't know?"

Glancing in between the two mothers Amaterasu hesitantly reached her hand out and touched the chakra, and quickly pulled her hand back as she noticed her hand was covered in burns. "This chakra is poisonous. It has a malefic feel to it, it's dark and almost sinister." Amaterasu said softly while forcing her divine power into her hand to heal it. Amaterasu frowned when she noticed the burns weren't going away, narrowing her eyes as she forced even more power as her hand was ignited in black flames. The burns began to gradually disappear until they no longer existed.

The boiling aura released three chakra arms which grabbed Amaterasu, Tiamat, and Yasaka. And almost instantly they felt a strong pull on their consciousness.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The three supernatural women found themselves deep within Naruto's subconscious or otherwise known as his Mindscape. Looking around they seemed confused, however Yasaka and Tiamat began to freak out as their son/daughter was no longer with them.

" **Calm yourselves. Your kits are fine.** "

A deep demonic yet powerful voice called out, Tiamat glanced in the direction of the voice before her eyes widened. Amaterasu and Yasaka both followed suit before sharing Tiamat same expression of shock. Standing a little to their left was a massive kitsune with nine long swiping tails, it's for was red-orange with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

And what was more shocking was he was sitting on top of both Albion and Ddraig who both looked as if they had been put through a meat grinder. " **Greetings my name is Kurama, and I have been with Naruto Uzumaki since the day he was born. Now I'm sure you all have questions and I believe it's time that you tell them the truth Dragoness.** " Kurama advised as all eyes were now on Tiamat who looked nervous.

Yasaka was trembling before this Kyuubi it was massive nearly a hundred meters long without counting his tails. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes at the massive Fox who seem to be grinning at them. "So, something about Naru-chan was never explained? Then what is it?" Amaterasu asked obviously curious.

" **Yes, I believe it's time that you learn about the Kit. And whatever you do don't blame Tiamat for this if you want to blame anyone blame that giant red Dragon called Great Red.** " Kurama explained with a more serious expression on his face as he stood up getting off the Two Heavenly Dragons.

"Blame the Apocalypse Dragon, why?" Amaterasu asked as she felt a chill go down her spine at the mention of the most powerful being in existence. Kurama waltzed over to his pillow before falling over on it as he gave a relaxed sigh. " **I might as will start with this. Naruto may start having weird dreams sooner or later, just to let you know they will most likely be memories of his past life. Neither I nor Naruto originated from this world, we came from a different world. However, I don't know the name of the world I only know the name of the country the elemental nations.** " Kurama said as he gauged their expressions. Amaterasu seem to be the calmest out of the three, Yasaka seem to be more nervous about Kurama then anything else, while Tiamat seemed extremely nervous.

" **You see we were fighting a war against an old enemy of mine. Who he was and why he starts the war is not important, all you need to know is that this man is responsible for Naruto being in this world or at least partially responsible. Naruto was floating in the dimensional gap as you all call it, Naruto was saved by Great Red who stated that Naruto would be the one to decide the fate of this world. And therefore, implanted Naruto in Tiamat after convincing her to be his mother.** " Kurama explained further.

"So, you're telling us that the Apocalypse Dragon, is using Naruto as a way to decide the fate of this world? And he chose Tiamat to be his mother? You must understand how far-fetched this story sounds." Amaterasu said with a serious expression as Yasaka nodded in agreement.

Tiamat sighed as she glanced at Yasaka and Amaterasu. "It's true." Tiamat said as Amaterasu and Yasaka glanced at her. "Sekiryuu-shintei-sama, told me he saw the future of this world as he said two people Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Son of the Morning Star himself and the Beginning Mother of All Devils and Hades the Greek God of the Dead. They will be responsible for the end of the world in the coming years. I asked him why not speak to the faction leaders and tell them about it. His simple response was that it would do little good, sense the actions of Rizevim is what pushed Hades into doing the unspeakable. Using Lilith's body to create an army of Super Devil's to destroy the world or at least all Devils and Fallen Angels." Tiamat explained causing the Sun Goddess and the Youkai Leader's eyes to widen.

Kurama nodded with a frown. " **Yes, and he also put Albion and Ddraig in here with me honestly I don't understand that giant red dragons thinking. These two are incapable of working together, so I decided to put them in their place, by beating them half to death. As they basically told me that Naruto would be incapable of using their power until he became stronger. So right now, the Kit is only capable of using my power which in my opinion should be more than enough for the moment.** " Kurama growled as the two beaten heavenly dragons whimpered.

Amaterasu admired the protectiveness that Kurama held for Naruto. "Naru-chan means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Amaterasu said as a small smile graced her lips. Kurama chuckled slightly. " **You could say that. After all he was my first and only friend. The only person to look beyond my persona as a demon Fox and saw me for what I truly was.** " Kurama said before resting his chin on his paws. " **It's the reason why I gave him as much of my power as I could. So, he could not only protect himself but also to protect the little blonde vixen he's become quite attached to.** " Kurama chuckled as he glanced at Yasaka.

Yasaka sent Kurama a nod. "Thank you for protecting my daughter Kurama-sama." Yasaka said while bowing to the massive Fox who narrowed his eyes. " **First of all, do not call me sama, it just sounds wrong on so many levels. And secondly, I have a good idea on what you're thinking. And sadly, it would never work I'm nothing like you vixen, I'm a mass of prime chakra given consciousness I have no reproductive organs.** " Kurama said bluntly causing Yasaka to blush as Amaterasu giggled.

Yasaka was now blushing up a storm. "I-I-I…" Tiamat decided to come to her future in-laws' rescue. "I don't think that's what she was implying Kurama." Tiamat said while Kurama rolled his eyes. " **I can sense emotions or rather negative emotions. And I can feel a large amount of lust coming off her.** " Kurama said without a care in the world.

Amaterasu smirked at Yasaka. "Is there something you're not telling us Yasaka-chan~?" Yasaka opened her mouth and yet no words were able to escape as her embarrassment had reached a whole new level. Yes, it was true Yasaka indeed missed her late husband and a certain itch had been getting more intense over the years and she desperately needed a release.

" **I believe it's time for you to leave if you ever need to speak with me simply fist bump Naruto and I will be able to bring you in here.** " Kurama said before releasing a large yawn. And before any of the supernatural women could even utter a word they were forced out of Naruto's Mindscape. Kurama chuckled as he closed his eyes. " **You better be careful Kit, because I have a feeling that blonde haired vixen Yasaka may be gunning for you in the future.** "

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A large explosion of dark green energy shook the forest, as a cry of pain could be heard. Rizevim had used his wings to shield himself from the blast. But, because he just withstood the impact of that explosion, more than half of his wings were damaged, and blood was dripping out of every part of his body. Blood was seeping out of his ears, nose and mouth. Ajuka stood across from him without a single scratch on him with his hand extended.

"…You've gotten stronger since the last time we met Ajuka-kun." Rizevim said while his expression was intertwined with anger and unease. Ajuka didn't respond as he snapped his fingers as a dark green triangular shape made completely out of magic began to surround the son of Lucifer. "Prepare for oblivion Rizevim. I hope you enjoy the dimensional gap." Ajuka said before snapping his fingers again.

Rizevim knew how dangerous Ajuka's magical shapes were, anything trapped within them could be teleported, altered, or completely ripped apart within seconds. With a quick flap of his broken wings and before the magic triangle could be completely formed Rizevim tried to escape sadly enough the magic shape completely severed his right arm teleporting it into the dimensional gap.

Ajuka glared at the son of Lucifer before sending another powerful blast of dark green demonic aura at Rizevim, who desperately tried to dodge it. Rizevim was many things, insane, incredibly sadistic, enjoyed causing others pain, but he was not stupid. He knew better than to pick a fight with Sirzechs or Ajuka, and unlike the other three descendents who were as intelligent as a dumb German Shepherd. He knew his chances of survival were slim right now especially with Ajuka in his true form.

Rizevim staggered backward slightly as he hunched forward breathing heavily, his body was starting to go numb from the pain Ajuka had subjected him to. Rizevim had no plans of dying now as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black sphere. Ajuka glared at the object as he prepared another blast of demonic power, as the clearly insane Super Devil through to the ground. Causing an explosion of dark mist, Ajuka narrowed his eyes as he unleashed a powerful burst of wind knocking the mist away.

Rizevim was nowhere seen, while Ajuka internally growled at the fact that he let Rizevim get away. Ajuka was now fueled by rage as he threw a punch to the ground causing an explosion of dirt and dust that sent tremors through the entire city of Kyoto. "DAMNIT!" Ajuka roared to the heavens as his power increased further reaching a level even above the heavenly dragons in their prime. Ajuka Beelzebub was at the very least ten times stronger than the original Lucifer, and nearly thirteen times stronger than the original Beelzebub.

Ajuka dispelled his true form before he made his way back to Tiamat and the others. Upon arriving he saw Amaterasu healing both Naruto and Kunou. Tiamat and Yasaka made their way over to the current Beelzebub both sporting serious expressions. "Ajuka-kun we need to talk." Ajuka without hesitating nodded. "I take it you told them?"

Tiamat nodded as Ajuka sighed. "I can understand if you're angry at me and Tiamat for this. But for the time being we can't tell anyone else." He advised as Yasaka nodded in agreement. "Don't worry me and Amaterasu-sama understand completely. And we'll do anything we can do to help."

This through the current Beelzebub through a loop. Just what the hell happened while he was beating Rizevim half to death?

* * *

 **The End**

 **I know a lot happened in this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it as I had a lot of fun writing this one. The next chapter will take place shortly before the beginning of the Canon High School DxD story. And I hope I can get it out within the next week or two.**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beast of the Cataclysm**

 **I don't own or co-own Naruto or High school DxD that rights belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Ichiei Ishibumi, Miyama-Zero, Fujimi Shobo, And Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **The story was created by Syareoo**

 **Co-written by**

 **Beta read by**

 **Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

 **Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

 _ **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Thoughts**_

 **Dragon/Fullpower God/Demon Talking**

[Jutsus, Techniques, and Spells]

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Ten years. Ten long years had passed since Rizevim had attempted to murder Naruto and Kunou. Things were tough especially for Naruto and Kunou, despite being comfortable around Ajuka and Serafall Kunou wasn't fond of Devils after meeting the son of Lucifer. Naruto on the other hand made a vow that he would make the son of Lucifer paid for what he did to himself and Kunou.

In the past ten years both Naruto and Kunou had grown, not just physically but also mentally.

Naruto was no longer a small seven-year-old child, but a tall muscular young man with light tanned skin, shoulder length spiky blue hair, while the tips of his hair turned blonde. While Kunou went from an adorable seven-year-old girl to a young beautiful woman with a voluptuous figure, she was the spitting image of her mother. She truly was an elegant princess through and through.

Naruto had regained most of his memories, over the past ten years. At first Naruto was conflicted as he always promised himself he would become Hokage, and he promised Sakura he would bring back Sasuke. But as the years went on Naruto simply stopped caring, most of his memories from the elemental nations were negative anyways. And he had a mother and father in this world something he never had in the elemental nations. But there was one positive thing he still had Kurama the giant furry pain in the ass that had been with him since birth.

And it didn't take Naruto long to remaster most of his abilities apart from Senjutsu? Well it was quite simple Naruto's new draconic body was not adapted to absorbing nature energy like his previous body. So, he would need to find a way to absorb nature energy into his body. And when he brought this up to Tiamat she was worried at first but then she decided to get in contact with an old friend of hers Yu-Long. Sun Wukong agreed to train Naruto in the arts of Senjutsu and Touki.

And much to the surprise of the former Monkey King, and everyone else excluding Kurama of course. They were all in absolute awe at how fast Naruto mastered Senjutsu, usually it takes years to master it and Naruto did it in less than a month. And not only did this increased Naruto's skills but also reawaken his old Senjutsu from the elemental nations which was even stronger than before.

Kunou also joined in with Naruto, and started learning Senjutsu from Sun Wukong, and she was a natural just like Naruto although she didn't master it fast as he did. And due to how much time she spent around Naruto; Kurama decided to give her a little gift since he had taken a liking to the young vixen as well. Having Naruto bring her into his Mindscape, where Kurama injected her with a large amount of his chakra. Not only did this process grant Kunou a chakra pathway but also turned her into a Pseudo-Jinchūriki.

Naruto along with Kunou had both mastered many types of magic over the years. Although the one magic that Naruto seem to enjoy using the most was the magic he learned from Amaterasu. It was her personal magic known as Heavenly Body Magic; which allowed the Uzumaki turned Dragon to wield stars, meteorites, black holes, and other celestial objects. Then Kunou on the other hand learned how to wield Amaterasu's eternal black flames, flames as hot as the sun and would burn for seven days and seven nights nonstop.

And this is where we find our young couple today. A young couple were sleeping together on a large comfortable bed. The young male with whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing a loose-fitting yukata that was blue and gold in color. Laying, next to him with her head on his chest was a beautiful young woman with long golden-blonde hair, wearing an elegant beautiful sea green yukata which was practically falling off her form.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, glancing towards the peaceful sleeping form of Kunou he gave a small smile. Before gently placing a kiss on her forehead causing her to stir in her sleep. Naruto looked towards the digital alarm clock on the desk which read 8:15 in the morning. ' _Hmm… I guess we slept in today?_ ' Naruto thought as he gently began to shake his fiancée Kunou. Yes, the young Uzumaki turned Dragon propose to her a few months back and of course, she said yes, and she made love to him like a fox in heat.

"Kunou-chan. Kunou-chan, wake up. It's morning already."

"Mmm… Just a little bit longer… Naru-kun…"

Naruto felt her tighten her grip on him as she nestled into Naruto's Yukata.

In the past 10 years since Naruto had been going in between the underworld and Kyoto. Naturally Tiamat preferred Naruto to stay with her always but sadly she soon realized that she couldn't keep Naruto all to herself any longer. Ajuka had given someone else the job of the fourth secret judge of Rated Games, that way Tiamat could be with Naruto to protect him. As Ajuka knew he couldn't always be around to protect Naruto, and this seemed to be the right decision in his mind to which Tiamat agreed.

Yasaka became even more protective over her daughter Kunou and would personally accompany her daughter anywhere she went when she could. Also, when Amaterasu had time off she would spend time with Naruto and Kunou. And while Naruto was off training getting stronger, Kunou was busy learning about all the roles that came with being the leader of Kyoto's Youkai Faction.

And throughout the years Kunou and Naruto's friendship blossomed into a beautiful loving relationship, and now they were engaged to be married on her 21st birthday.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he shook her again. "We already slept in and Yas… Haha-Ue is probably wondering what we're doing right now?" Kunou got up slowly stretching in yawning, as her large breast were a jingle almost falling out of her yukata.

She glanced at the clock before her eyes widened and quickly jumped out of bed, with her yukata falling to the floor in the process. A dusting of red blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks as he decided to get up as well.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A large chamber with a flaunted ceiling held up by colossal pillars of white marble. Crimson silks sewn with golden thread hung from the ceiling and pillars. The floor was of marble bricks and off to the two corners of the massive chamber, were pools of crystal water held an assortment of beautiful Koi fish.

Near the back of the chambers seated was a wide throne of vibrant scarlet and glaring white. Yasaka sat in a large throne, with a rather annoyed look on her face as her tails swayed back and forth showing how annoyed she was. ' _Where are they? There already forty-five minutes late?_ ' Yasaka thought in an annoyed manner.

Standing off to the side wearing a royal blue kimono was Tiamat, while Ajuka was wearing a pale blue and green kimono. "Where do you think they are Ajuka-kun?" Tiamat asked her mate who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine dear. But knowing Naruto he's either sleeping or him and Kunou are getting it on?" The current Beelzebub said while waiting patiently for his "son" and "future daughter-in-law" to show up.

Yasaka turn to Tiamat and Ajuka with a curious expression. "Aren't the two of you in the least bit annoyed? That our children are still not here?" Yasaka asked with a delicate eyebrow raised. Tiamat shrugged her shoulders. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed. But cut them some slack there only forty-five minutes late it could be worse?" Tiamat said while Ajuka nodded remembering one of the novels Naruto had written over the years.

Naruto's first book was called The Tales of Pain. (Nagato)

Naruto's second book was called The Tales of the Copy Ninja. (Kakashi)

Naruto's third book was called The Tales of the Sacrificial Crow. (Itachi)

Naruto's fourth book was called The Tales of the Red Death. (Kushina)

Naruto's fifth book was called The Tales of the Yellow Flash. (Minato)

Naruto's sixth book was called The Tales of the Toad Sage. (Jiraiya)

And Naruto's seventh and final book was called The Tales of the Bijuu. (Kurama and his siblings)

After regaining his memories Naruto decided to write the life stories of everyone he had been connected to. And this book series was a smash hit, and everyone especially; Amaterasu, Yasaka, Tiamat, Ajuka, Serafall, Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, Sun Wukong, and several other people had fallen in love with the seven-book series. And Naruto was thankful that Kurama knew so much about; his original father Minato, his original mother Kushina, his own sensei's Jiraiya and Kakashi, along with his eight other siblings. However, the novels about Nagato and Itachi were a bit trickier but Naruto had enough information on them to write a decent size story.

Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard, and they were getting louder, it sounded almost as if someone was running towards the throne room.

A moment later Naruto and Kunou burst into the throne room, which Yasaka sent a glared towards the pair letting them know how annoyed she was. Kunou promptly hid behind Naruto, while he was sweating bullets. Yasaka slowly stood up from her throne before making her way over to the couple, her frown turned into a sickly-sweet smile.

Tiamat couldn't help but snicker at Naruto's predicament, while Ajuka couldn't help but shake his head at his "son" gaining the wrath of Yasaka.

"Naruto-kun, Kunou-chan… Why are you so late? You weren't fooling around where you?" She asked in an extremely innocent tone as the couple shook their heads furiously. "No Haha-Ue!" The lovers yelled in unison. It took Yasaka years. YEARS! To get Naruto to call her Haha-Ue instead of Ba-chan or Yasaka-chan. At first Tiamat didn't like the idea of Naruto calling Yasaka Haha-Ue, while Ajuka really didn't seem to care that much.

"Then why were you late?"

"We overslept…"

Yasaka face faulted at the simple reply, to be honest she was expecting something much dirtier than that. This cause the Dragon and Devil coupled to snicker as Yasaka sent them a glare. Turning her attention back to her daughter and her future son-in-law. "Amaterasu-sama has informed me there have been many human casualties in the Town of Kuoh. And they were caused all by Stray Exorcist and Fallen Angels, and the sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan have failed to do anything about it." Yasaka said.

Ajuka couldn't help but palm his face as he groaned into his hand. ' _Sirzechs you idiot. Your sister is too young and unexperience to rule over a town. Even if Serafall's younger sister is with her._ ' The current Beelzebub thought to himself.

Naruto resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose before he stopped. Wait the sisters of the current Lucifer and Leviathan? When the hell did that happen?

"Wow, wow! Hold on a second did you just say the younger sisters of Sirzechs, and Sera Oba?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. "I could've sworn Sairaorg Bael was the one elected to be in charge of Kuoh Town?" Naruto asked.

"That's because he turned it down. And before we could come up with another decision, Sirzechs came up with the idea of Rias and Sona being left in charge of Kuoh." Ajuka answered.

Kunou didn't like the sound of that at all. She had met Sairaorg a few times when she accompanied Naruto and her mother to the underworld. And she had taken a liking to the next heir of the Bael Clan; who in her opinion was a noble, calm and a kind-hearted person. And, the Bael heir was not only Naruto's rival but also one of the few people in their age range who could challenge Naruto and hold his own against the bluenette.

And even knowing neither Naruto nor Kunou had met Rias Gremory, and they already knew they wouldn't like her from what Ajuka had told them about her. Apparently, she had Sirzechs wrapped around her little finger, and was extremely spoiled and had a tendency of lying.

"So, you're saying that there's been many human casualties in Kuoh? And they've all been caused by Stray Exorcist and Fallen Angels? So why hasn't Sona or Rias done anything about them?" Kunou asked her mother with a neutral expression.

"If I were to guess out of Sona and Rias, which one would allow this to happen. I would go with the latter of the two. Sona Sitri would never allow something like this to happen, she would've annihilated the Fallen Angels and Stray Exorcist immediately." Ajuka added. "And from what I've heard Rias gained all her peerage members, after they've suffered some type of tragedy." Tiamat added with a frown marrying her delicate features.

"So, I take it Ammy Oba, wants us to do something about it?" Naruto said gaining a more serious expression.

"Yes. Amaterasu-sama really wants you and Kunou to attend classes at Kuoh Academy as a student to get to the bottom of this. And once you do that, she said you're both free to leave or if you choose to stay it's your choice." Yasaka explained.

"Well I guess it can't be helped." Naruto sighed before nodding. "I'll inform her right away, in the meantime go enjoy yourselves do something together." Yasaka dismiss them, as the lovers bowed.

Ajuka stepped forward as he was holding two boxes one was cerulean blue the other was golden yellow. "Hold on you two I got a gift for the both of you." The current Beelzebub said with a smile. Naruto instantly recognized the boxes his father was holding, they were evil pieces? And he also noticed there were two sets of them?

"Tou-san? Why do you have two sets of evil pieces on you?" Naruto asked as he felt Kunou starting to get uncomfortable next to him. Ajuka chuckled as he handed the blue box to Naruto and the yellow one to Kunou. "These are not evil pieces although they are similar. Naruto the pieces that you possess are known is Dragon Pieces think of them as a dragon version of evil pieces." The current Beelzebub said with a proud smile as he glanced at the Youkai Princess. "As for you Kunou-hime what I gave to you are Kitsune Pieces. It's a Kitsune version of evil pieces."

Naruto opened his box and he knew what evil pieces looked like; they look like white chest pieces. Although after a devil bonded with their evil pieces they would change color, however Naruto's chest pieces seem to be made from blue crystals. The same goes for Kunou except that her set were yellow in color instead of blue.

"Now all you have to do is flow your power into the pieces and then take the king piece in to you." Ajuka instructed, as the young couple did as they were told. Upon doing so Naruto's pieces became more jagged and spiky, while Kunou's became more round and smooth, but both sets seem to be giving off an eerie glow. Naruto placed the king piece against his chest as did Kunou within seconds the pieces sunk into them as their power seem to increase by a small margin.

Ajuka smile seemed to increase in size, as Yasaka and Tiamat were also happy. "It was a success, the same as both of your Kaa-chan's." The current Beelzebub said catching the attention of Naruto and Kunou who both stared at him. "Yeah I made a set for both Tiamat and Yasaka. I thought it would be a sweet going away present." Ajuka said offhandedly.

"So, who's going to be your queen Naruto-kun?" Tiamat asked her son.

"I'm also curious who will be your queen Kunou?" Yasaka asked her daughter.

Naruto reached into his box pulling out his queen piece before glancing at Kunou who seem to be doing the exact same thing is him. With his free hand Naruto placed his queen piece against Kunou. Kunou also placed her queen piece against Naruto's chest.

"I command thee, Kunou, on my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Become my queen and walk beside me as a Dragon!"

"I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki, on my name is Kunou! Become my queen and walk beside me as a Kitsune!"

As this was happening the three adults didn't seem that surprised by this, to them this was the most likely scenario. While both Yasaka and Tiamat were satisfied with their children's choice of a Queen.

Naruto and Kunou's aura and power shot up again; Naruto was now on par with an average Ultimate-Class Devil although he was still considerably weaker than Yasaka in his base form, although this is not counting any power ups or enhancements from Kurama, Albion, or Ddraig. Kunou was almost on par with a newly promoted Ultimate-Class Devil.

Naruto felt something weird turning his head he noticed nine tails cloaked in cerulean blue fur attached to where his tailbone was, and gently rubbing the top of his head, he felt a pair of ears. Kunou had sprouted a pair of golden dragon wings from her back. "This feels weird?" Kunou said as Naruto chuckled at her. "You feel weird you only have a pair of wings look at me I just grew nine tails and a pair of ears?" Naruto retorted with a smirk as Kunou lightly smacked him.

Ajuka cleared his throat gaining the attention of the young couple. "The same rules that apply to the evil pieces apply to these. Although only the two of you, my wife Tiamat, and Kunou's mother Yasaka are the only ones that have Dragon or Kitsune Pieces. So be careful who you reincarnate, and just to let you know Naruto your Dragon pieces can reincarnate up to a God-Class being the same goes to you Kunou. I've made some improvements from the evil pieces although you can't reincarnate anyone who is at Heavenly-Dragon class or higher." Ajuka said.

Naruto bowed to his father as did Kunou to her future father-in-law. "Thank you, Tou-san/Ajuka-sama." Ajuka just shrugged his shoulders. "Kunou you don't have to call me that, just call me Ajuka-san or something." He said.

"H-hai… Chichi-Ue…" Kunou said with a slight embarrassed expression causing everyone besides Naruto to choke on air. Naruto did his best to suppress a chuckle as he glanced at Yasaka and couldn't help but think pay back was a bitch. Although Yasaka didn't seem to be that upset by it nor did Tiamat seem upset. Ajuka just stared at Kunou with a blank expression before turning to Tiamat who giggled.

Naruto leaned towards Kunou before whispering into her ear. "Let's go." He said as she nodded as the young couple left the throne room.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto and Kunou were walking hand-in-hand through the busy streets of Kyoto. Most likely they would be leaving Kyoto in a few days, so the young couple wanted to enjoy themselves. The security in Kyoto had increased ever since the Rizevim incident and there have been several stray Devils and Fallen Angels that had tried to start trouble in Kyoto but were quickly apprehended.

"Naru-kun."

"Hmm... Yeah Kunou-chan what's up?"

Kunou looked her fiancé dead in the eyes. "I know were supposed to be relaxing before we head out to Kuoh. But I was wondering if you could help me gain control over my new draconic power?" Naruto smiled as he nodded. "Let's go to our training grounds then. Plus, I'm going to need a little bit of help to gain control over the kitsune powers I gained to?" Naruto replied.

"Why would you need my help? Can't you ask Kurama?"

Naruto stared at Kunou with a deadpan expression before shaking his head. "No, I can't. You do know he's a mass of chakra given consciousness, right?" Naruto said as Kunou blushed in embarrassment before turning her head to the side to hide her blush from Naruto.

" **You know just because I can't use magic or Youkai abilities doesn't mean I can't help you Kit?** " Kurama's voice echoed throughout Naruto and Kunou's now shared Mindscape. This is both a positive and negative thing since Kunou's status as a Pseudo-Jinchūriki.

' _I know that Kurama. And you've been nothing but helpful to both me and Kunou over the past ten years._ ' Naruto replied to his furry friend.

' _It's been a while since the last time you talked to us Kurama-sama._ ' Kunou replied to the massive kitsune with a humanoid upper body structure.

" **How many times have I told you not to call me sama!** " Kurama whined causing both Naruto and Kunou to chuckle/giggle at the strongest Bijuu.

 **[Oi! Fox don't yell so loud! Some of us are trying to sleep!]** The annoyed voice of Ddraig made itself known.

 **{Ddraig you're no better than Kurama. So why don't you shut up and go back to sleep.}** Albion retorted.

Naruto groaned as he sent a playful glare at Kunou. "Kunou-chan see what you did. You started an argument in between Kurama, Albion, and Ddraig." Kunou giggled at her soon-to-be husband's dismay. "Sorry Naru-kun I couldn't resist."

Naruto couldn't stay mad at Kunou for long as he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. "It's all right it's a good way for the three of them to bond. Who knows maybe they will become best friends." Naruto said offhandedly.

" **There is no way I'm befriending these two sacks of scales!** "

 **[Oh, shut up you good for nothing walking rug!]**

 **{Like any of us can become friends. Naruto must be delusional if he believes that will happen.}**

The young couple rolled their eyes at the internal battle that was developing with in their shared Mindscape. "Just ignore them and they'll eventually quiet down." Naruto whispered to Kunou who giggled and nodded.

" **Don't you dare ignore us you little Gaki's!** "

 **[You're so cruel partner!]**

 **{How dare you ignore me!}**

Now intentionally ignoring the two Heavenly Dragons and the Kyuubi no Yoko the young couple continued on their way towards the training grounds.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Naruto stood off to the side as he watched Kunou getting used to her new Dragon wings. She was a little bit shaky at first, and nearly fell out of the sky, and nearly gave Naruto a heart attack. Sure, Kunou can fly by using magic, but being able to fly with wings was much more beneficial. For one thing it didn't use up your magic reserves, and once you master it. It was no different than walking.

Naruto smirked as he saw Kunou zipping back and forth across the sky as he could hear her joyous laughter. "All right Kunou-chan come on down!" Naruto called out to his fiancée who pouted at first but complied.

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"As you know I'm able to use three different elements due to my draconic heritage. My Kaa-chan is one of the few dragons who possesses more than one element namely fire. I want to see if you're capable of using something other than fire such as ice or lightning." Naruto said as he raised his hands, in his left hand began to develop frost on it while his right hand began to discharge deep blue sparks of electricity.

Kunou frowned as she looked at Naruto. "Naru-kun I have no idea how draconic elements work?" This caused Naruto to frown as he tapped his finger against his chin. "Well how my Kaa-chan explained it to me was you simply infuse your draconic aura into your lungs or hands and imagine the element you want to use and unleash it." Naruto explained as he inhaled deeply before expelling a large wave of royal blue flames from his mouth.

Kunou nodded as she did as she was instructed. Closing her eyes and giving a calming sigh, before inhaling deeply infusing her new draconic aura into her lungs. Opening her eyes as she unleashed nothing but a mixture of hot air and a few embers of blue flames. This resulted in Kunou beginning to cough as it felt like her throat was on fire.

Naruto gently rubbed her back as he couldn't help but frown. ' _It doesn't make any sense? I was able to unleash a massive amount of flames on my first try?_ ' Naruto thought before Ddraig decided to speak up. **[That's because most dragons can't breathe fire on their first attempt. You were a prodigy from the very beginning, especially since Great Red had a lot to do with your rebirth in this world.]** Ddraig explained.

' _Does that mean I won't be able to use Dragon flames?_ ' Kunou asked. **{Maybe, maybe not. Remember not all dragons breathe fire, look at me for example I produce large amounts of poison and venom. Apophis produces shadow and darkness as well as black wa** **ter. Aži Dahāka can't breathe fire either, instead he's able to create immensely powerful illusions and is possibly the greatest** **magic wielding Dragon ever.}** Albion explained.

" **In other words, Kunou. Just channel your draconic power and don't focus on any element just let it flow.** " Kurama said with a fanged grin. " **Who knows you may possess an element that no other Dragon has ever possessed before?** "

Kunou smiled as she nodded before channeling her draconic power into her hands as she brought them closer together. Naruto raised an eyebrow. ' _Since when did the three of you ever get along? I know the three of you tolerate each other but… I wasn't expecting something like that?_ ' Naruto couldn't help but ask his three tenants.

" **Kit as you know we often get on each other's nerves and fight a lot. But the three of us do care about you and Kunou. And we can put our differences aside if we must.** " Kurama explained sagely.

 **[Indeed, partner will always be by your side no matter what.]**

 **{The Fox speaks with wisdom far beyond his years.}**

" **What the hell is that supposed to mean wisdom beyond my years?** " Kurama retorted.

 **[What Albion's trying to say is that you're the youngest out of the three of us.]** Ddraig replied before Albion could start another argument. To which Albion grumbled muttering out a few words while Kurama and Ddraig seemed to ignore them or may have not even heard them at all.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Kunou, as his eyes widened at what he witnessed forming in between her hands. It was something he had never seen before it look like a congealed mass of fire. It appeared purplish and blue in color, and it looked almost like a miniature star or sun. "Ummm… Naru-kun do you have any idea what this is?" Kunou asked obviously confused.

Naruto shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine? Perhaps we should ask my Kaa-chan maybe she might know." Naruto said before placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to teleport us back to the Imperial Palace I know my Kaa-chan is still there." Kunou nodded as Naruto closed eyes and focused. "Hiraishin!"

In the blink of an eye both Naruto and Kunou vanished in a blue flash. That's right Naruto was able to replicate his original father's technique that made him famous and earned him the nickname the yellow flash. As a master of Senjutsu Naruto had the ability and potential to learn both space and time manipulation.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Within the throne room of the Imperial Palace Yasaka, Tiamat, Ajuka, and Amaterasu were all discussing the specifics of Naruto and Kunou's mission in Kuoh Town. When a flickering blue flash appeared in the center of the throne room revealing Naruto and Kunou. The latter of whom was holding a congealed sphere of bluish purple flames.

Tiamat was instantly drawn to the sphere of flames floating just inches above Kunou's open palms. "I've never seen flames like these before?" Tiamat said softly, as Ajuka narrowed his eyes he too had never seen flames like this.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned his attention to Yasaka who was staring at him. "Yes Yasa…Haha-Ue?"

"I have a feeling you came back here not just to show off my musume's new flames?" Yasaka asked while Naruto nodded. "Yes. Well you see I don't know what kind of flames these are, I was hoping one of you could possibly help us figure that out?" Naruto asked politely as Amaterasu smiled.

"Well that's a simple question to answer Naru-chan." Amaterasu chirped before making her way over to Kunou. "These are not ordinary flames, there even a hotter than my divine black flames. This is plasma the fourth state of matter, also known as ionized gas consisting of positive ions and free electrons in proportions resulting in more or less no overall electric charge, typically at low pressures." Amaterasu explained.

"Plasma…" Naruto whispered to himself, he would have never guessed that on his own. "Also, plasma can take the form of not only fire but also lightning and even light." Amaterasu added. Her smiled never left her face as she looked at Kunou. "Kunou-chan you have a very powerful ability. So be careful with this plasma as it can reach temperatures much higher than the sun."

Ajuka then decided to speak up. "I never knew the Dragon pieces could create such a dangerous power?" The current Beelzebub said to himself. "So, it's basically a cheat code power. Having the ability to not only use fire, lightning, and light all wrapped together in the same package?" Ajuka said feeling a little bit jealous.

Tiamat glanced at her mate before giggling slightly. "You're not getting jealous are you Ajuka-kun?" The Chaos Karma Dragon teased. While Ajuka huffed while crossing his arms. "I'm not jealous I'm just intrigued that's all." Ajuka retorted.

Kunou calmly dispelled the ball of plasma, as Amaterasu coughed getting the young couple's attention. "Naru-chan, Kunou-chan. I'm sure the both of you are well aware of your upcoming mission in Kuoh Town right?" Amaterasu asked is the two teens nodded, as the beautiful Goddess continued. "Therefore, I have already signed you up to attend classes in Kuoh Academy. So, you can keep an eye on the current Gremory heiress. However please be careful she may try some underhanded tactics to get you to join her peerage." Amaterasu said with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry Ammy Oba. Me and Kunou-chan will be careful we promise." Naruto said before he got hugged by his surrogate aunt. "Ooh! I'm going to miss the two of you. The two of you will be heading out tomorrow morning and you'll be starting classes the day after that." Amaterasu said before unintentionally burying Naruto's head into her bosom.

"Amaterasu you're suffocating my son!" Tiamat yelled as she noticed her sons' arms flailing around trying to free himself from the prison of flesh. Amaterasu pouted as she let Naruto go who fell to the floor gasping for air. Kunou rushed to his side. "I understand your gonna miss us, Ammy Oba but please don't do that anymore." Naruto whined which Amaterasu childishly glared at him.

Ajuka and Yasaka simply watched on with amusement, as it was rare to see the Shinto Sun Goddess act so childishly.

* * *

 **The End**

 **xxxxXxxxx**

 **"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!"""**

 **sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

 **Please review and please no hate**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. AN

p class="MsoNormal"This is not a chapter, and it will be deleted sooner or later./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Yo Syareoo here. First and foremost, I would like to thank all of you for getting this story to almost 1,800 favorites and almost 2,000 followers. But that's not the reason why I'm posting this, the reason why I'm posting this is I've noticed quite a bit of negative feedback from my latest chapter. Now I'm sure some of you are thinking that I'm just going to be complaining or ranting about unjustified flame and hate, but you would be wrong./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"To be completely honest I wasn't happy with how chapter six turned out, and I see quite a few of you agree with me. So therefore, I will be deleting chapter six and I will rewrite it when I get some time. So please be patient and I promise you that once this chapter is rewritten it will be much better I hope./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"And to just let you all know I don't have that much free time, that I used to have. So, my updates will not be as fast or as frequent as they used to be. And because of this a few of my older stories will now be up for adoption namely; Sage King of the Bijuu, and Mugen Shin Seki-Hakuryuukou. It saddens me to let these stories go, but I just don't have the time for them anymore. As for my other stories; Shinobi, Vixen, and Darkness, Naruto Path of the Ninja, Shinju no Naruto, Rinne and Tensei, Gift from the Elemental Nation's, and A Devil's Rebellion are all on hiatus./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Now please enjoy the rest of your day, and for any of my readers who are mothers happy Mother's Day. And if you haven't seen Avengers Infinity War yet go see it, it's a movie you must see twice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ja Ne/p 


End file.
